Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki
by Lamar and 0018
Summary: Shingo, Rei, and Usagi go on a trip around the world with Usagi and Shingo's parents. After the three teenagers get millennium items in Egypt, they're on their way to America when their plane crashes and they get abducted by Black Ghost.
1. Default Chapter

Lamar: This is a Cyborg 009, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh and maybe other things that are mentioned. I don't own any of the above things or Digimon.  
  
0018: The creation of even more millennium items. That means more yamis.  
  
0019: And more chaos.  
  
0017: And we'll eventually have to step in to make it stop.  
  
Lamar: By the way if you see /words/ it means a yami is talking to their hikari. If you see //words// it means a hikari is talking to their yami.  
  
Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki Chapter One  
  
Narrator who cannot be seen: It has been quite peaceful for a while. No monsters have attacked Tokyo and the Senshi have been able to do what they want. Minako went to Hollywood to try and be an actress; Makoto went to France to continue practicing her cooking skills. Ami went to the college in Germany. All outers except for Setsuna went on a trip around the world. Setsuna went back to protecting the time gates. The only Senshi left in Tokyo are Rei and Usagi. Rei is very well on her way to becoming a miko and Usagi has realized that she actually likes running and practices it whenever she can. She's actually getting pretty famous with track teams around Japan because she's broken a few records. She still has troubles with her little brother though. But things are about to change for three certain people.  
  
Usagi: * is running to Rei's temple * I can't wait to tell Rei! I hope she comes that would be really great! It would be lonesome without her there and all. I've gotten so used to arguing with her like I do! * runs up the steps and collides into Rei who was sweeping the porch *  
  
Rei: Hey! Watch it Odango!  
  
Usagi: Not even that can put a damper on my mood! My parents won a trip around the world for five people and they say I can invite someone! Wanna come?  
  
Rei: One second. * goes inside temple and then comes back outside * Grandpa says I can go! When do we leave?  
  
Usagi: Two days from now.  
  
A few weeks later: In Egypt:  
  
Rei: Well, this has been quite interesting. Cursed pyramids, scorching temperatures, a couple of crazy bandits, who wouldn't want to live in Egypt?  
  
Usagi: Oh calm down Rei. It wasn't that bad. At least Mom and Dad are letting you, me, and Shingo shop and buy something from this shopping place.  
  
Shingo: Yeah, but remember, Mom and Dad say no poisons or other things that could cause death.  
  
???: Excuse me.  
  
Usagi: Eh?  
  
???: Could you come here for a minute?  
  
Usagi: Sure.  
  
???: I would like your two friends to come over here too.  
  
Usagi: Hey guys! Could you come over here? What's your name anyway?  
  
???: My name is Shadi.  
  
Shingo: What's going on?  
  
Rei: Usagi, who is this?  
  
Usagi: This is Shadi. I think he wants something.  
  
Shadi: I sense some strange energy surrounding you three. Please follow me so that I can test it and see if it is what I think it is. * walks toward a small house *  
  
Other three: * follow him *  
  
Narrator: After going down the stairs into the chamber with the millennium items, it started to get a little strange.  
  
Six men: * come out of nowhere and grab the three children, two to a person *  
  
R,U,&S: Hey!  
  
Shadi: Do not worry. I do not wish to harm you. I merely wish to see if your energy allows you to carry a millennium item. * walks over to stature and take what looks like a golden fingerless glove with an eye of Horus on it * This is the millennium gauntlet. With it one can become a master swordsman and a master at the ancient art of dueling. Let us see if the boy is the one who will possess it. * walks over to Shingo and after a few seconds, manages to get the gauntlet on his right hand where it suddenly tightens to fit perfectly on it *  
  
Shingo: Wha?! Get it off! * suddenly screams as an eye of Horus appears on his forehead and passes out *  
  
Usagi: Shingo!  
  
Rei: Oh great!  
  
Shadi: * has gone back to the statues and taken what looks like a hoop earring with an eye of Horus on the front * This is the millennium earring. With it, one can do anything with almost every spirit and will also become a master at dueling. * walks over to Rei and after a few minutes, manages to get it on her left ear *  
  
Rei: * eyes widen as an eye of Horus appears on her forehead * What the? * passes out *  
  
Usagi: Rei!  
  
Shadi: * goes back over to the statue and gets what looks like a golden choker with an eye of Horus on it * The millennium choker. It is not known what the powers of this one includes, however, you will also become a master at dueling. * manages to get it on Usagi *  
  
Usagi: * stares as an eye of Horus appears on her forehead * What in the world? What are these?  
  
Shadi: They were made from ancient magic and are very powerful. The three you just received can not be removed, but you can adjust the size of yours. I will transport you three where your guardians will find you.  
  
Narrator: A portal suddenly forms under the three and they are back in the marketplace on bench. No one seems to notice they just appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, the two Tsukino parents rounded the corner and, seeing two of the children asleep, decided it was time to call it a day.  
  
On the plane to America:  
  
Shingo: Man, I still can't get this thing off my hand.  
  
Usagi: I'm really sorry about that, guys. I didn't think this would happen.  
  
Rei: That's the tenth time today you said that. We get that you're sorry already.  
  
Shingo: At least you two don't have it on your hand.  
  
Usagi: That bad huh?  
  
Pilot (over speaker system): We are experiencing some turbulence. Please buckle up and stay in your seats.  
  
Rei: I would really like it if we could just remove them for an hour. We're gonna get some weird comments about these when we get home.  
  
Usagi: Maybe if we say they got super-glued on when my dad tripped with a thing of super glue they'll leave us alone.  
  
Shingo: Well, they'll have to think you get your clumsiness from somewhere.  
  
Narrator: Just then oxygen masks fall down from the top of the plane. A few minutes later it crashes into the sea. Agents of Black Ghost went to investigate and found Shingo, Usagi, and Rei. They were the only survivors. The agents hauled the unconscious teens into their boat and took them back to headquarters so they could be turned into cyborgs.  
  
A few weeks later:  
  
Narrator: Shingo is in a thing of blue liquid and is wearing the usual cyborg uniform. He just happens to be waking up though.  
  
Shingo: * thinking * Man, my aching head. What the?! I'm in water! And I can breathe! That's not normal. * feels something on his arm * Eh? * looks and sees that the millennium gauntlet is still there and there are wires going into his arm* O_O * out loud but not heard * Okay! That's it! Let me out of here! * his arm opens up and shoots a mini-missile which breaks the glass but he doesn't notice where it comes from since he is still trying to get the wires off him * Eh? Hey, the water's gone. I better go find out where I am.  
  
With the 00 cyborgs that just entered the base:  
  
001: 003 and I will go with 009 through the path to the left. 002 will go with 005 and 007 to the right. 004 will go with 006 and 008 through the middle one.  
  
A couple minutes later with the first group:  
  
003: 009, I believe someone is about to round the corner.  
  
009: Okay, just one. Shouldn't be too hard. * rounds the corner the same time as Shingo who he bumps into and both fall to the ground *  
  
Shingo: Hey! Watch it!  
  
009: * holds up gun * Okay, who are you?  
  
Shingo: I'm Tsukino Shingo. You wouldn't happen to know where I am would you?  
  
009: Um, I can't tell you.  
  
Shingo: Then have you seen my sister and her friend, Hino Rei? I need to find them. My sister's name is Usagi, she's about this tall, and has blond hair that's in two buns on top of her head with the rest of the hair coming out of them like streamers. Rei has about waist-length, black hair  
  
003: Um, we haven't seen anyone like that. What's the last thing you remember before waking up?  
  
Shingo: I think the plane we were on crashed.  
  
001: * to just 009 and 003 * Be careful. I just analyzed him and read the scientists' minds. He's could possibly be a cyborg, and his sister and her friend could be too. I don't know which would be which though.  
  
009: Um, why don't you come with us? We need to blow this place up.  
  
Shingo: Why?  
  
009: Uh, they do illegal experiments.  
  
Shingo: Oh, okay.  
  
003: You might want to get out your gun.  
  
Shingo: You mean this corny toy gun? Why would I want to show it to anyone?  
  
009: It's not a toy.  
  
Shingo: Eh?  
  
009: Yeah, see? * pulls out his gun and shoots the wall *  
  
Shingo: O_O Then why do I have one?!  
  
003: We'll explain that later. Right now you should help us blow up this base.  
  
Shingo: Okay.  
  
With 002's group:  
  
002: Why are we even doing this? Why not just go down the same one?  
  
007: Beats me, but 001 usually knows what he's doing, so let's just get to the end of the hallway.  
  
005: * stops * Someone is coming.  
  
002: Finally, some action. * jumps out at the corner only to get punched by a very angry Rei who has been running for the last 10 minutes trying to get out of where ever she is * Ow! What's the big idea?!  
  
Rei: * also in cyborg uniform * Okay! I've been running around for like an hour and I'm tired of it so if someone doesn't tell me the way out of here right now I'm gonna find Usagi and make her scream as loud as possible!  
  
007: O_O  
  
002: Grrr. So ya think you can just go around punching people?!  
  
Rei: You jumped out and had a gun!  
  
002: So do you!  
  
Rei: I don't know how it works! I don't even know why I have it!  
  
002: How do I know I can trust you with that?!  
  
Rei: What makes you think you can't?!  
  
002: Then why are you here?!  
  
Rei: How should I know?! The last thing I remember is the plane I was on crashing!  
  
002&Rei: * continue shouting *  
  
007&005: * watching *  
  
007: You think we should remind 002 that we're supposed to be doing something?  
  
005: * nods *  
  
007: Hey 002! Don't forget about our mission!  
  
Rei: 002?! What kind of name is that?!  
  
002: None of your business ya crazy girl!  
  
Rei: Why you-Beak nose!  
  
002: What?!  
  
Rei: You heard me!  
  
002&Rei: * go back to shouting *  
  
007: Oh, never mind.  
  
With 004's group:  
  
004: Well, it looks like it's actually a dead end here.  
  
008: How weird. All these machines and just one door. Aren't they worried that someone will block that other exit?  
  
006: Guess not. Let's see if we can blast a hole here.  
  
Narrator: Before they can do that, a hole is blasted in the wall from the other side and Usagi, also wearing a cyborg uniform and holding the gun runs through it very fast. She then starts throwing the machines at the hole in the wall like they weigh nothing and when she has thrown everything but the cyborgs at the wall she runs out shouting something about a giant spider.  
  
008: O_O That was odd  
  
004: She was going pretty fast. You don't think she's another cyborg do you?  
  
006: What do you think she meant by 'giant spider'?  
  
Narrator: Suddenly Launcher Spider crashes through the wall that Usagi just threw the machinery at.  
  
Cyborgs: O_O * run after Usagi *  
  
Launcher Spider: * gives chase *  
  
Back with 002's group:  
  
002&Rei: * still shouting at each other *  
  
007: * trying to think of something that will stop them *  
  
005: * not really doing anything * Some one's coming.  
  
Usagi: * rounds the corner still shouting about a giant spider and runs out of sight in less than two seconds*  
  
007: Wow! Did you see how fast that girl was going?!  
  
Rei: That was Usagi. She looked really spooked.  
  
004, 006, and 008: * round the corner and seeing the others, stop *  
  
002: What happened to you?  
  
Rei: Did it have anything to do with a giant spider 'cause Usagi was screaming something about one and it sure looked like she saw one.  
  
002: There are no giant spiders!  
  
008: * panting * Actually, there is.  
  
004: * also panting * It isn't a normal spider either.  
  
006: * also panting * It's got missiles bigger than 004's.  
  
Narrator: Just then the Launcher Spider rounds the corner and roars very loudly.  
  
Cyborgs&Rei: O_O (005 didn't do that part.) * run after Usagi *  
  
Back with 009's group:  
  
009&Shingo: * working on a large nuclear bomb trying to program it to explode in the allotted amount of time*  
  
001: Now if you just cut that red wire we should have ten minutes to get out of here before it explodes.  
  
009: * cuts the wire *  
  
001: Right, everyone, we found the bombs. They will explode in a little less than 10 minutes. Please return to the Dolphin.  
  
Back to the others:  
  
Everyone except Rei and Usagi: * receive 001's message *  
  
002: Oh great.  
  
008: Hey, I got and idea. 004 you fire one of your missiles at the spider and 006 shoot your magma beam at it. Everyone else, will fire at it with their blaster. Ready? Go!  
  
All except Rei: * do what 008 suggested *  
  
Launcher Spider: * gets knocked out, but that's it *  
  
Rei: O_O That can't be normal. Well, I'm gonna keep running for when the thing wakes up and to catch up with Usagi. Bye! * runs after Usagi *  
  
Cyborgs: * run after her since it happens to be the way to the Dolphin *  
  
The Dolphin:  
  
003: I'm worried. They're taking a while.  
  
009: Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine.  
  
Usagi: * happens to run in just then *  
  
Shingo: Whoa! What happened to you? You look like you were chased by a giant spider.  
  
Usagi: * deeply traumatized * Giant. Spider. Missiles. Giant. Big. Roar.  
  
Shingo: You saw a giant spider didn't you?  
  
Usagi: * still traumatized * * nod *  
  
003: What's so bad about spiders?  
  
Shingo: According to Mom and Dad, when Usagi was really young a nest of black widow spiders somehow fell on her head and bit her like a dozen times. She was supposedly in the hospital for two months.  
  
Rei: * runs in right then * * panting * There you are. Took me forever to find you.  
  
009: Did you see anyone else with the uniform you're wearing besides us?  
  
Rei: Yeah, six guys.  
  
Other cyborgs: * run in *  
  
009: Okay, we got to go now!  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile, Usagi was having her own private conversation.  
  
Usagi: * in her mind * Spiders are very scary. Spiders are very scary. Spiders are very scary.  
  
???: /Sorry about that/  
  
Usagi: //??? Who's there?!//  
  
???: /Greetings. My name is Tsuki. I am the spirit of the millennium choker and your yami. I noticed you seemed to be having trouble in the liquid so I tried to summon a nice girl monster to break the glass, but I was so rusty I summoned Launcher Spider. I was so surprised that I fainted. I just now woke up. I guess it's from being in here for 5,000 years.  
  
Usagi: //Wha? I don't get-//  
  
Tsuki: /No time to explain. You have to get on the plane! The island will explode soon!/  
  
Usagi: //Okay.// * walks over to the others who are trying to convince Rei that they are safe *  
  
Rei: Why should I believe you people? That guy has a missile in his leg for crying out loud!  
  
Shingo: He does? How'd that happen?  
  
Usagi: Guys?  
  
Shingo: * surprised * Hey! You're back to normal! Funny, last time it took you a week.  
  
Rei: What is it?  
  
Usagi: There's a voice in my head that says the island's about to explode.  
  
Cyborgs: * look at timer * * eyes widen and they quickly get the three kids into the ship and leave right as the island explodes *  
  
Rei: * looks where the base once was * Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: *has just come in and is surprised to see two teenage girls and a boy wearing cyborg uniforms* Who are these three?  
  
001: They were in the base. Chances are they're new cyborgs that Black Ghost created.  
  
S,R,&U: * looking for who's talking *  
  
002: If you're looking for who's talking, he's in 003's arms.  
  
S,R,&U: * stare at 001 *  
  
Dr. Gilmore: If that's the case, we should do some scans. That way we can see what they can do. Please come with me.  
  
Lamar: Next time, we discover the new powers of Usagi, Rei, and Shingo and they will start being called by the cyborg number. Also, Rei's and Shingo's yamis make themselves known. Many things will be learned in the next Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki. 


	2. Chapter 2: Powers, Yamis, and Chaos

Lamar: Well, here the second chapter of my Cyborg 009 story. First chapter didn't show up like I wanted to. Gonna have to see if I can fix that.  
  
0017: We get to find out the new names of the three and the other two new yamis will be introduced.  
  
0018: You're forgetting that we find out what their cyborg powers are.  
  
0019: It's kind of obvious they have acceleration mode. Especially Usagi. They would be crazy not to put it in her.  
  
Lamar: She's on the top 10 most dangerous natural hazards of Tokyo. Of course she has one. I don't own Cyborg 009, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, Digimon, or anything else that shows up.  
  
Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki Chapter 2:  
  
Narrator: Last time, Shingo, Rei, and Usagi were in a plane crash and were found by Black Ghost and turned into cyborgs. After escaping the base along with the other cyborgs, Usagi had a mental conversation with Tsuki, who claimed to be her Yami. 001 has revealed that they are probably more cyborgs and now they are going with Dr. Gilmore so they can be scanned and find out what they can do.  
  
Shingo: How long is this hallway?  
  
Rei: Oh stop complaining already. At least we can find out something. Unless you don't want to know what's going on?  
  
Tsuki: /Hikari, if you want to I can make it so that the technology will not scan you./  
  
Usagi: No way! I wanna find out what's going on!  
  
Rei: * thinks Usagi's talking to her * See? Even Odango agrees with me.  
  
Shingo: All right.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Well here we are. I'll have to do one at a time. Would you like to go first little boy?  
  
Shingo: It's Shingo! * mumbling * Might as well.  
  
All four: * enter laboratory *  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Please lie down on that table there.  
  
Shingo: * lies down on table * Like this?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Yes, very good. Now stay still while it scans you.  
  
Scanner: * scans Shingo *  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * studies what he got from Shingo * Right, who's next?  
  
Rei: I'll go. * lies on the table *  
  
Scanner: * scans her *  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * studies her scans * Interesting. I guess that leaves you Miss Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Okay. * gets on table *  
  
Scanner: * scans her *  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * looks at her scans * Well, I guess I'll print these so that I can explain it to everyone at the same time.  
  
Rei: We'll just be going back to the other room then.  
  
A few minutes later:  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * puts the printed scans on the table in the center of the control room * Well, I figured out what they can do. They all can breathe under water and have acceleration switches.  
  
Rei: What kind of weirdo would want to make Usagi faster? She's already on the 'Top Ten Natural Hazards of Tokyo' list 'cause she runs so fast without looking!  
  
Usagi: Hey! Just because I ran into that robot-  
  
Rei: And a bank robber. And a tiger. And my grandpa.  
  
Usagi: Accidents happen!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Back on subject, 0014-  
  
Shingo: Who's that?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: That's you.  
  
Shingo: No, I'm Shingo.  
  
002: It's a code name! Now be quiet!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: As I was saying, 0014, along with an acceleration mode, is something of a miniature 004.  
  
002-009: What?!  
  
0014 (Yeah, I'm gonna start calling them by their cyborg name.): Which one's 004?  
  
004: I am.  
  
Rei: That's the guy with the missiles in his legs!  
  
0014: Hey, wait! You mean there are missiles in my legs?!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: No, they're in your arms and they're smaller so more can fit there.  
  
0014: O_O  
  
Usagi: * laughing at Shingo's expression *  
  
004: * looking at the two and sighing *  
  
Dr. Gilmore: His left hand is basically a copy of 004's, he has a built in targeting system that will show up in his eyes when he's aiming like 003's eyes, and he has some laser swords hidden on his person for some reason.  
  
???: /Good, I like swords./  
  
0014: O_O * looks around to see who was talking *  
  
???: /Won't find me there. I'm in your consciousness./  
  
0014: * thinking to himself * This is too much.  
  
???; /Actually, it could be worse./  
  
0014: * about to freak out * //Who said you could read my mind whoever you are?!//  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * hasn't noticed how 0014 is acting * Then there's 0015.  
  
007: And which one is that?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: The one with black hair. She has lasers built into her palms, fingers, eyes, a targeting system identical to 0014's, and she can fly exactly like 002. * prepares for the shouting *  
  
002&0015: What?! You mean I'm stuck with something in common with that idiot?! * to each other * Who're you calling an idiot?! * continues for many more minutes *  
  
Usagi: Wow, I didn't think there was someone who could argue as much as Rei!  
  
0015: * randomly shouts out some curses she heard Haruka say once *  
  
002: * shouts curses as well *  
  
0014: I think I asked my mom what one of those words meant once and she washed my mouth out with soap.  
  
All else: * sigh *  
  
???: /What is soap?/  
  
0014: //Stay out of my head whoever you are! And if you don't know what soap is, that's just sick.//  
  
???: /For your information, my name is not 'whoever you are'. It's Hogosha./  
  
0014: //Whatever, just stay out of my head!//  
  
Usagi: I got an idea how to stop them, but can someone tell me how to work my acceleration mode?  
  
001: Hit the switch in your molar.  
  
Usagi: Thanks. * leaves the room and comes back a second later with a bucket full of ice-cold water which she throws at 002 and 0015 *  
  
002&0015: * stop arguing * * glare at Usagi *  
  
0015: Usagi, why did you throw a bucket of water at us?  
  
Usagi: You were both acting hot-headed, so I thought it would cool you off. * looks at how they're looking at her * Guess it didn't work. Um, ACCELERATION MODE! * runs away as quickly as possible *  
  
002: YOU ARE DEAD!! * goes into acceleration mode and chases Usagi *  
  
0015: * in a creepily calm voice * How do I use acceleration mode?  
  
001: Hit the switch in your molar.  
  
0015: * does so and also chases after Usagi *  
  
Dr. Gilmore: While they're doing that, I'll show you what 0016's powers are.  
  
0014: Shouldn't Usagi be here since she's 0016?  
  
Narrator: A very loud crash is heard in the background.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: I don't really want to see the damage they're causing.  
  
006: Don't worry. We can tell her later.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: She also has the ability to fly like 002 and 0015. She can also repair herself and others, although healing herself is an involuntary action while healing others is voluntary. It also says that she has strength somewhere between 005's and 009's.  
  
004,006,&008: * remember what she did to the machines at the base * That explains a lot.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: There's also something in her vocal chords that looks like it increases the volume of things that she says.  
  
0014: * looks really nervous * You're kidding, right?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: No. Why?  
  
0014: She. Screams. Real. Loud.  
  
009: It can't be that bad.  
  
0014: Yes it is.  
  
007: Yeah, right. How bad could a screaming girl be?  
  
002,0015,&0016: * happen to come in right then *  
  
002&0015: * look kind of beat up *  
  
0016: * also looks beat up, but her repairing system is repairing her while she looks at it curiously * * she plops down next to 0014 and looks at him * You okay? You look kind of nervous.  
  
0014: * covers his ears *  
  
0015: * realizes what he's about to do * O_O * uses acceleration mode to get to the other side of the Dolphin *  
  
All besides 0014: * confused *  
  
0014: Water sprite.  
  
0016: (O)_(O) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! * curls into little ball and starts mumbling that she did not steal the water sprite's boyfriend * * obviously traumatized *  
  
Everyone else there: * still have their ears covered due to how much it hurt to hear that *  
  
003: * flinches * Is that how she usually screams?  
  
0014: * trying to see if his ears still work * Yep.  
  
Hogosha: /That was stupid./  
  
0014: //Go away!//  
  
0015: * comes back from the other side of the ship * Just how stupid can a person get?! I heard her scream all the way on the other side of this thing! That was the stupidest thing I'd ever seen!  
  
???: /No kidding!/  
  
0015: * looks around for who said that, sees no one, and shrugs her shoulders *  
  
Tsuki: /Are you all right Hikari?/  
  
0016: I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend. I swear, and if I did I didn't mean to.  
  
Tsuki: /I guess not. We really need to figure out what you can do, so I'll just send your soul to your soul room and control your body for you and when you go back to normal, I'll relay it to you./ * takes control *  
  
???: /This should be good./  
  
0015: //Huh? Okay, who's there?//  
  
???: /Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hi, your yami. I believe you friend's yami, Tsuki, just took control of her body. Might actually be a good thing since she seems traumatized./  
  
Rei: //Could you do that to me?//  
  
Hi: /Yes, but not now./  
  
Tsuki/0016: Um, so what can I do?  
  
0014: You can fly like Rei, heal yourself and others, are really strong, and can make yourself scream even louder than you just did.  
  
Tsuki/0016: Why would I want to do that last one?  
  
004: Hopefully you wouldn't, but it could be necessary.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * flinches slightly * Yes well, I guess you will be with your brother and will be across from 009 and 002 and 0015 will be with 003 and 001. How old are you anyway?  
  
Tsuki/0016: 16.  
  
0015: 16  
  
0014: 14  
  
007: You know if you were 15, you three would be the same age as you numbers.  
  
0015: * eyebrow twitch * That is not funny!  
  
Tsuki/0016: Okay. /Hikari, are you back to normal yet?/  
  
0016: //Eh? What happened?//  
  
Tsuki/0016: * telepathically transfers everything that has happened since she took control of the body to 0016's mind then goes back to the millennium choker *  
  
0016: * surprised *  
  
0014: Usagi, you okay?  
  
0016: Yeah. I was just trying to figure out what would happen if Rei and the guy she's arguing with accidentally met in the hall.  
  
002&0016: I would kick his/her * BEEP * * glare at each other and get into another shouting match *  
  
006: That was quick.  
  
004: Why do I have the feeling we're actually gonna have less peace now?  
  
009: Maybe we should separate them now?  
  
003: Good idea! I'll take 0015 to her room and you can take 0014 and 0016 to their room! * somehow drags 0015 to her room *  
  
009: Uh, better follow me. * takes 0014 and 0016 to their rooms *  
  
002: Grrr, I DON'T TRUST THAT GIRL ONE BIT!!!!  
  
004: Yep, definitely gonna be less peace.  
  
007: Um, are they really on our side? * is scared of 002 right now *  
  
001: I read their minds. They don't have a clue what's going on other than the fact that they were in a plane crash and suddenly woke up in a strange lab.  
  
008: What were they doing on a plane anyway?  
  
001: They're having trouble remembering that part. It looks like they also forgot some other things that could have helped us identify them.  
  
002: HOW DO WE KNOW IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE?!  
  
004: Anyone else getting scared by him?  
  
007: * raises hand slowly *  
  
006: There just a few kids they can't be that bad.  
  
That night in 002 and 009's room:  
  
002: * snoring loudly *  
  
009: * trying to block the noise with a pillow * Grrr, why does he snore like this every night?!  
  
Narrator: Just then 0014 (AN: He's still in cyborg uniform since they don't have any clothes.) randomly walked in the door with a pillow, climbed up to 002's bunk, and climbed back down a few minutes later when the snoring stopped and left.  
  
009: * blinks a few times * That was strange. I would look at what he did, but I have a feeling I don't really want to know what he did. * finally manages to go to sleep since it's finally quiet *  
  
The next morning in 002 and 009's room:  
  
009: * wakes up as he hears 002 land on the floor while trying to get a pillow out of his mouth * 002? Why is there a pillow in your mouth?  
  
002: * finally gets pillow out of his mouth and starts coughing before he gets up really angry looking * 0015 is so dead! * runs towards 0015 and 003's room *  
  
009: But 0014 was probably the one who put the pillow in your mouth. * realizes that 002 probably didn't hear him * Oh no. * runs to 0014 and 0016's room and grabs 0014 who wakes up *  
  
0014: Eh? What's going on?  
  
009: No time to explain! * runs to 0015 and 003's room while pulling 0014 behind him *  
  
Narrator: It was not a pleasant scene when they got there. 002 was shooting his laser gun at 0015 who is also wearing her cyborg uniform and must have figured out how to work the lasers in her eyes because she was shooting at 002 with them. 003 had decided the safest thing to do was grab 001 and hide under the bed. 004 and 007 had showed up since their room was across from 0015 and 003's room and were staring at the strange scene.  
  
004: Any clue what's going on? * points at the two battling cyborgs *  
  
009: Some one put a pillow in 002's mouth while he was sleeping and he thinks it was 0015.  
  
0014: No it was me.  
  
007: Not a bad trick. Bad timing though.  
  
0014: It wasn't a trick. He was snoring loud enough for me to hear him across the hall so I put a pillow in his mouth to make him stop.  
  
009: * remembers last night * I thought it was weird he stopped snoring after you came in.  
  
004: Can you make them stop before they destroy the Dolphin?  
  
0014: Okay. Hey! 002!  
  
002: * stops momentarily *  
  
0014: It wasn't Rei that put the pillow in your mouth! It was me 'cause you were snoring so loud!  
  
0016: * happens to randomly show up also wearing the cyborg uniform * You put a pillow in 002's mouth?  
  
0014: Yeah, didn't you hear him snoring?  
  
0016: No. I usually just drop off to sleep.  
  
002: * blinks a couple of times * Um, sorry?  
  
0015: * hits him with laser beams from her eyes *  
  
002: Ow! What was that for?!  
  
0015: For waking me up and attacking me. I'm going back to sleep. * gets back in her bead *  
  
002: * glares at 0014 * This is all your fault.  
  
0014: Bye! * runs off *  
  
002: Get back here you! * chases after 0014 *  
  
004: I think I'll just go back to bed. * goes back in his room *  
  
007: * yawns * Good idea. * also goes back into room *  
  
009: * looks at 003 who crawled out from under the bed and looks really creeped out * I'll talk to 003 to calm her down.  
  
0016: * shrugs shoulders * I think I'll explore this place. * walks off *  
  
10 minutes later:  
  
0016: * looks around at the unfamiliar things around her * Great. I'm lost on a ship that could be anywhere. I wonder if my brother survived 002.  
  
Tsuki: /Why not ask anyone where you are?/  
  
0016: Not you again.  
  
Tsuki: /You seemed to be having trouble so I thought I would try to help./  
  
0016: Don't. Besides, I think that there are only 13 people on this thing.  
  
In the kitchen 30 minutes later:  
  
006: Breakfast is served! * places a bunch of food on the table *  
  
Everyone: * start eating *  
  
002&0014: * both look pretty beat up *  
  
0015: * notices something * Where's Usagi?  
  
0014: * looks around * Good question.  
  
009: She said that she was going to explore the ship.  
  
0014: O_O But every time she tries to do something like that she gets hopelessly lost! That baka! * slams head down on table, probably a bad idea since he had a rather large cut on it *  
  
0015: Don't remind me. I still remember the last time that happened.  
  
008: What happened exactly?  
  
0015: Well.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Narrator: Usagi and Rei (AN: They aren't cyborgs yet, so they can't have their cyborg names.) happen to be at a zoo. Only Rei is standing by herself in front of the lemur exhibit.  
  
Rei: * talking to herself * I can't believe I let her go off on her own. What was I thinking? Well, if she doesn't do something that will show me where she is in the next five minutes I'll just go looking for her.  
  
Narrator: Just then Usagi's familiar scream goes through the air as she is chased by a couple of cheetahs, some zookeepers, a reporter, and a camera guy.  
  
Rei: O_O Oh *BEEP* what did you do now Usagi?!  
  
Reporter: * suddenly stops * You know the girl who accidentally let the cheetahs out of their cage?  
  
Rei: * eyebrow twitch * Um. * grabs nearest thing which happens to be a Brazilian tourist and slams him into the camera destroying it and runs in the opposite direction as Usagi *  
  
* end flashback *  
  
0015: . We were banned from the zoo, got grounded for 6 months, had to pay for any injuries and damage, and I was sued by the guy from Brazil.  
  
Everyone else besides 0014: O_O  
  
0016: * happens to walk in right then * Finally! This place is big enough to get lost in!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: You didn't touch anything did you?  
  
0016: No.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Good.  
  
0014&0015: * getting all the food they're going to eat on their plates and eating as fast as possible *  
  
004: * looking at 0014 and 0015 * What are you doing?  
  
0014: When 0016 sees the food she'll probably eat it all.  
  
Narrator: Just then 0016 does see the food and eats it all in less than five seconds.  
  
0016: ^_^ Yummy!  
  
007: Hey 006! It looks like we finally found someone who likes your cooking!  
  
006: Hey!  
  
0015: Maybe we should take Usagi somewhere where she can get a hang of her powers.  
  
0014: Eh? * figures out what she's saying * Good idea. * helps 0015 drag 0016 off *  
  
Dr. Gilmore: They act quite strangely. I wonder if there was something in their scans that I missed. * takes out there scans and takes a very close look * Oh dear.  
  
009: What is it?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: It looks like they all suffered concussions, although it looks like 0016's was worse than 0014 and 0015's.  
  
002: So that's why she acts so weird!  
  
003: 002!  
  
002: What?!  
  
In the middle of some forest:  
  
0015: Well, I guess we can all control our acceleration mode, but we need to work on everything else.  
  
0016: What's that mean?  
  
0015: * sighs * It means you need to work on screaming, flying, and healing, I have to work on flying and firing lasers from my hands and palms, and Shingo has to work on figuring out how to use his weapons and maybe his acceleration mode since he hasn't been in it yet.  
  
0014: Can't I just get 004 to help me with the weapons?  
  
0015: * blinks * That would work.  
  
0014: Great. * leaves *  
  
0015: I'm going to practice my lasers over there. You practice whatever you want over here. * goes to other side of clearing *  
  
0016: Well, I've always wanted to fly, so I guess I'll do that.  
  
A few minutes later:  
  
0016: * flying pretty much out of control and screaming twice as loud as she did last time thanks to her enhancements * THIS IS NOT GOOD!!! * happens to crash into a tree and fall to he ground just then * Maybe I should ask 0015 or 002 to help me with that. * realizes what she just said * Why did I call Rei that? Oh well, guess I'll go back to the Dolphin and ask 002 to help me with flying.  
  
Voice: You're not going anywhere!  
  
0016: Huh?  
  
Boy who said that: * steps out wearing the cyborg uniform * Hello. I'm 0017 and-  
  
0016: You're a fox boy! * grabs something behind him which causes him pain *  
  
0017: What?! Don't tell me I chose the one that was built to see through illusions! * mutters to himself * Oh well, take me to the ship. I need to talk to the other cyborgs.  
  
0016: I wanna surprise them! * grabs vine and enters acceleration mode tying up 0017 and making sure to get all his invisible tails in there too *  
  
0017: Hey! No fair!  
  
0016: Be quiet! I wanna surprise them!  
  
0017: I'll keep shouting until you untie me!  
  
0016: Guess I'll have to gag you then. * unties her scarf revealing the millennium choker for the first time in a while *  
  
0017: O_O You have a millennium item?!  
  
0016: I guess. * gags him before he can say anything else *  
  
0017: Mmf! (translation: You better not make me drop my illusions!)  
  
0016: Time to take you to the Dolphin! * does so *  
  
Lamar: Next time 0017 is introduced to the other cyborgs, and he's not alone.  
  
0017: I can't believe you did that to me!  
  
0018: * laughing in the background *  
  
Lamar: Please read next time and if you know how to update a bio, please tell me. 


	3. Chapter 3: Even more Cyborgs, a history ...

Lamar: Here's chapter 3! I must really like this story if I'm writing this much.  
  
0019: You're not kidding!  
  
0017: I can't believe you made 0016 do that to me!  
  
0016: But it was fun!  
  
0018: * still laughing *  
  
Lamar: I don't own Cyborg 009, Sailor Moon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything else that might show up.  
  
Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki Chapter Three  
  
Narrator: Well, last time we found out what 0014-16 could do and just when they went to get used to their powers, 0016 found 0017. What's going to happen when she brings him to the other cyborgs?  
  
At the Dolphin:  
  
0014: * walks in *  
  
009: * notices him * Aren't you supposed to be training?  
  
0014: I thought it would be better if I could get 004 to train me. * starts looking for 004 *  
  
002: As long as that other girl's not here I'm fine.  
  
003: * comes in just then * You really need to calm down 002. She's probably just a bit emotional about turning into a cyborg.  
  
0014: * still looking for 004 * Nah, she's always been like that.  
  
008: * trying to study a monitor * * sweatdrops *  
  
002: See? It's good she's not here.  
  
007: * shows up from somewhere he was hiding * I wonder if she would appreciate someone saying that about her.  
  
002: Ha ha ha, very funny.  
  
0016: * walks in holding something behind her back and missing her scarf * Guess what I found.  
  
0014: * looks at her nervously * You're kidding right?  
  
0016: ^_^ Nope!  
  
0014: It's not another crazy fox is it?  
  
0016: * blinks * I'm not sure.  
  
004: * happens to walk in just then * Where's your scarf? You should probably wear it just in case something happens.  
  
0016: Okay. * pulls out 0017 from behind her *  
  
0017: * let down his illusion a while ago since he figured it would be pointless to have it on around 0016 *  
  
All else: O__O What is that thing?!  
  
0017: MMF MMF MMF! (translation: Who you callin' a thing?!)  
  
0016: I found him while I was trying to fly. He said his name was 0017, whatever that means.  
  
002: * narrows eyes * So that's another cyborg?  
  
0017: Mmf mmf mmf, MMF MMF MMF! (translation: No, I'm the peanut butter pixie, OF COURSE I'M ANOTHER CYBORG!)  
  
0016: * finally removes her scarf from 0017's mouth * What was it you wanted to say?  
  
0017: Can I hide from 0018? She's still trying to kill me. Can you untie me now?  
  
002: * looks eye to eye with 0017 * Why is she trying to kill you?  
  
0017: I accidentally sent my sister to a parallel universe and she thought it was her job to protect her. Can you untie me now?  
  
0016: * finished tying her scarf back on * The knots too complicated to untie.  
  
0017: But you made it!  
  
0016: I make all my knots too complicated to untie.  
  
0014: She's not joking. I had to get rid of a pair of shoes once because she tied the shoelaces together and no one could get them out.  
  
004: * sighs * Let me. * cuts the vines using the knife in his left hand *  
  
0017: * lands on his butt *  
  
0014: * blinks and looks at his left hand * That must mean.  
  
0015: * walks in right then * Hey Usagi, why did you- * sees 0017 * Fox demon! * pulls ofudo out of somewhere and sticks it on his head *  
  
0017: * loses consciousness *  
  
0015: Huh? That should've sent him back to wherever he came from.  
  
003: Well-  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * walks in holding 001 and notices 0017 * O_O What is that?!  
  
008: -_- He says he's cyborg 0017.  
  
001: Funny, Black Ghost managed to retaliate a little faster than normal this time.  
  
0016: He says there's someone named 0018 trying to kill him, something about sending his sister to another universe.  
  
0015: * scratches head * I guess if he's on our side I can remove the ofudo. * removes ofudo *  
  
0017: * regains consciousness * What was that for?!  
  
0015: I'm an ex-priestess. What do you expect me to do when I see a demon?  
  
001: What are your powers 0017?  
  
0017: * blinks and looks at 001 then points at him * The baby talks?  
  
0015: * on edge * Answer the question. * clenches the hand that is holding the ofudo scroll *  
  
0017: * sees ofudo scroll * O__O I got two! An acceleration mode and special lights that can make illusions that seem real unless you put your hand through them! That's it, I swear!  
  
007: * curious * Demonstration?  
  
0017: * the irises and pupils of his eyes disappear and start glowing white as his fox traits start to flicker like bad reception on the TV. Then they disappear and what looks like normal human ears appear on his head. His eyes stop glowing * There, happy?  
  
002: * not satisfied * What about this 0018?  
  
0017: * his eyes glow again and a hologram of a black-haired, black-eyed girl in a cyborg uniform, only she also has a tail and cat ears * Um, yeah, that's her.  
  
0015: * demon sense is kicking in *  
  
003: Odd, there seems to be someone yelling something about killing 0017 coming in this direction.  
  
0017: O_O Uh oh. * uses his lights to make himself invisible *  
  
Narrator: Just then, the girl who he was projecting kicked down the door and stomped in, followed by a boy with black hair with red streaks in it and red eyes, who also had a cyborg uniform.  
  
Boy: Don't you think you're over reacting a bit 0018?!  
  
0018: No! He sent my hikari to another universe and I'm gonna get him for doing that!  
  
0015: O_O * slaps ofudo on 0018's head * calm down!  
  
0018: * through clenched teeth * Please remove the sacred paper so that I can move my limbs.  
  
Boy: Wow, how'd you do that? I've been trying to calm her down since she woke up.  
  
0015: * looking at him strangely * Who are you?  
  
Boy: Well, the doctor called me 0019 and I can't remember any other name, so I guess that's my name.  
  
0018: * still through clenched teeth * He has amnesia. Where's 0017?  
  
Tsuki: * takes over 0016 *  
  
Tsuki/0016: Hey Sam! Long time no see!  
  
0018: O_O  
  
0017: * forgets to make himself invisible * How do you know her name?!  
  
Tsuki/0016: We're old friends.  
  
0018: Not good, not good, not good.  
  
0015: * removes ofudo * What's not good?  
  
0018: She's been possessed by Tsuki! She's the ex-high priestess of pretty much every Egyptian god and goddess you can think of and wherever she is chaos is sure to follow!  
  
Tsuki/0016: Okay, I have bad luck and it rubbed off on my hikari, I admit it! Just stay away from 0014. He has Hogosha's item.  
  
0018: O_O Okay, anyone with an item with an eye on it touching their body take it off!  
  
Tsuki/0016: Actually, for some reason my hikari can't take off the millennium choker. The others can't take off theirs either.  
  
Hogosha: * takes over 0014  
  
Hogosha/0014: SAM YOU * BEEP * * BEEP * *BEEP * DEMON! YOU CHEATED IN OUR DUEL! YOU PAID THAT CURSE OF DRAGON TO INTERRUPT IT! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A REMATCH! * pulls a katana out of the shadow realm since he has no clue where 0014 keeps the laser swords *  
  
Tsuki/0016: I can't believe you! Apologize to Sam for calling her a bad word!  
  
Hogosha/0014: * ignores her and starts slashing at 0018 really fast *  
  
0018: * trying to dodge * I'm leaving! I'll stop trying to kill you now 0017! * runs out of room *  
  
0014: * follows still really angry *  
  
All except Tsuki/0016: (O)__(O)  
  
Tsuki/0016: Why are they always like that? * pulls out six sticks from somewhere * Ready to cast a spell Hi?  
  
0015: * stares at Tsuki/0016 *  
  
Tsuki/0016: Oh, you're not possessed. Hi! Get out here so I can see what my brother's doing to poor Sam!  
  
Hi: * takes over 0015 *  
  
Hi/0015: * takes out crudely carved puppet from somewhere * I'm ready.  
  
002: Wait a second, what's going on here?!  
  
Tsuki/0016: It's a battle of the yamis. I think the fox boy knows something about it so talk to him while we set up the spell.  
  
Everyone who is not casting a spell or is a fox demon: * turn toward 0017 *  
  
0017: Um, about 5,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt there was something called the shadow realm and there were monsters in it that could be summoned by about anyone with enough practice. There were several items created to help control it. It was given to important people, like the pharaoh, and people who seemed pretty normal, like the tomb robber. Others included the captain of the guards, the main high priestess, a shaman, a demon sorceress with a really long name, a slave who was somehow good at the game, the pharaoh's main advisor, a priest, and others who have yet to be discovered. Anyway, monsters from the shadow realm started to disobey their masters and started to destroy the country so they decided to seal away the shadow realm. To do this, they needed holders of millennium items to use the items at their full extents, but that would kill them. Originally, it was to be the high priestess named Tsuki, the captain of the guards and Tsuki's little brother named Hogosha, a shaman who had mastered the art of summoning monsters named Hi, a demon sorceress with a name too long to say so that she was just called Sam, a tomb robber who's name is not known because he was never caught but still wanted to do something to help, and a guy named Marik who had a split personality and liked to laugh insanely while a random monster of his destroyed something. Only, right before they were to seal the shadow realm, a man who hated demons killed Sam, although her soul was still transferred to her millennium card and she managed to transfer some energy to the cause, but it still wouldn't be enough. The pharaoh discovered her body and, after ordering to have it mummified, filled in for her since they needed a replacement. The ceremony sealed away the shadow realm, but the ones who did it died and their souls were sealed in their items. Then the items were spread throughout the world so that they would never be together again and the shadow realm wouldn't open again. Didn't work though.  
  
All who are unfamiliar with the story: * staring at him *  
  
0017: Hey, don't look at me like that! 0018 was the one who told us that since she was the demon who got stuck in the millennium card!  
  
Tsuki/0016: So that's what happened to Sam.  
  
Everyone: * looks at her *  
  
Tsuki/0016: Oh, we're done! The only thing left is for 0015 to call a spirit.  
  
Hi/0015: * happens to summon a spirit which comes out of the puppet's mouth into the sticks which have been tied together with some odd vines *  
  
Tsuki/0016: 'Kay, it's done.  
  
Narrator: Suddenly a picture of 0018 dodging sword blocks and blocking with sword she pulled out of the shadow realm. 0014 has conjured another sword and is busy trying to hurt Sam with it. Luckily, Sam knew how to use acceleration mode, so she was able to dodge the fatal ones. The strange thing was that 005 was in the room and he was quite calmly dodging anything that they were throwing that headed toward him until they left the room. Then he went back to meditating.  
  
0015&0016: * got control of their bodies sometime during that * WHAT IS WRONG WITH SHINGO?!  
  
0019: Hey, they're back to normal. That's good. I was starting to get freaked out by that.  
  
0016: Huh? What did we do?  
  
007: The people in your items took over your brains.  
  
002: 0014's currently trying to kill 0018.  
  
003: No, it was the spirit in his thing.  
  
0015: * looks at 0016 * Maybe we should start calling each other by our numbers so that we don't confuse ourselves.  
  
0016: Okay * looks at picture * What's that thing that 0014's gonna hit?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * looks at picture * O_O That's the power source of the Dolphin!  
  
Narrator: Just then, there is a very loud explosion and all the lights go out.  
  
0019: Um, is there a back up supply?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: No.  
  
0019: Oh, okay.  
  
006: * comes in * What happened? I was busy cooking lunch when there was a huge explosion and all the power went out. * notices 0017 and 0019 * Who're those two?  
  
0017: I'm 0017 and that's 0019.  
  
0019: Hi there!  
  
0018: * happens to walk in just then dragging an unconscious and badly burnt 0014 who she stops dragging and goes over to a chair and faints from blood loss, falling in it *  
  
0016: O_O I think I'll just try out those healing or repairing powers or whatever it is that I have. * goes over to 0014 and holds her hands over him and several strange metal robotic wire things come out of her hands and start repairing 0014's systems *  
  
0017: That's handy.  
  
002: No kidding. * pause * You wouldn't happen to know how Black Ghost made you so fast would you?  
  
0019: This sheet of paper that I grabbed says that we were made one after another, but that 0014, 0015, and 0016 were sleeping for a couple of months because of the concussions they received.  
  
004: Where did you get that?  
  
0019: I grabbed it on the way out. It's got pictures of us on it too.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * takes the paper and starts looking at it *  
  
0019: * goes over to a computer for some reason *  
  
0016: * finishes healing 0014 and goes over to 0018 to heal her *  
  
0017&002: * planning a prank to pull on two certain girls *  
  
009: * getting impatient even though he can see just fine *  
  
003: * waiting patiently since she can see just fine *  
  
006&007: * have gotten into an argument again *  
  
004: * polishing his hand due to boredom *  
  
0015: * pulls out a stick and lights it on fire with a laser so that she can at least see *  
  
001: * still asleep *  
  
008: * finally gets tired of standing there and goes over to see what 0019 is doing * O_O What are you doing?!  
  
0019: * turns and looks at 008 * ^_^ Playing a video game. * stares at the computer screen again *  
  
All: ??? * walk over to see if that's true *  
  
Dr. Gilmore: It seems that 0019's main power is the ability to control electric devices and act as a power source if necessary.  
  
0017: How'd you figure that out?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: It's quite obvious if you look at the diagram.  
  
0017: Oh.  
  
0016: Does that mean we could put him where the engine is supposed to be?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Yes, and one more thing. * hands 0015 a piece of paper and two pieces to 0016 *  
  
0015: * looks at her sheet of paper * They put that in me?!  
  
0016: * looks at one sheet of paper * Whoa, they put that in him? * looks at other sheet of paper * O_O * almost screams, but changes her mind and throws the paper and runs in the opposite direction.  
  
0015: ??? * looks at piece of paper * -_- They put a system in her that makes it so she only needs to sleep 9 hours a week and she can't sleep any more than that. One of the few things no one else would panic about.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Seems those are not able to be scanned. Sorry.  
  
0015: That's okay.  
  
Half and hour later:  
  
Narrator: The power is finally back on.  
  
0014: * wakes up * What happened?  
  
0017: You got possessed and tried to kill 0018. And your sister looked at this. * hands him a sheet of paper*  
  
0014: * looks at the paper * O_O They put that in me?!  
  
0015: -_- That's what I said.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Well, I guess we can go to Japan now so that I can enroll you six in school  
  
0018: * suddenly wakes up * Go to school?! I've never been to school before! Not even in Egypt!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Too bad, you're going.  
  
0017: Aw man.  
  
0014: Until then, can 004 show me how to use my weapons?  
  
004: Sure.  
  
0018: What if my hikari suddenly shows up?!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Um, I'm sure your hikari will be fine.  
  
0016: * walks back in * What was with all the shouting?  
  
0014: We're going to school.  
  
0016: Rats, I was hoping I wouldn't have to. Where are we going?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Furinkan High.  
  
Lamar: Well, that's the end of the chapter. It was weird too. I was writing about a power black out and there was actually one where I live. I don't know the chances of that.  
  
0017: At least the powers finally back on.  
  
0018: Can't believe he was afraid.  
  
0019: * not saying anything since he had to replace the power and is tired *  
  
Lamar: I was looking at Fanfiction.net and noticed that this story is the only one that seems to have at least one Senshi becoming a cyborg. Maybe I should try another one so there can be another. I mean, you can't have too much Cyborg 009.  
  
0018: She's in a good mood because 0016 mentioned her in a fanfic and she had no school today due to sleet. She'll probably be back to normal soon.  
  
Hogosha: Good, she had to rewrite the last part twice because of the power outages! 


	4. Chapter 4: Time for School, a strange sc...

Lamar: Well, here's chapter number 4. It was quite fun writing it!  
  
0018: She got a compliment from Cyborgirl0016.  
  
Lamar: Yeah, and she's right about the 0020 cyborgs showing up in this chapter, but they aren't twins and it won't be revealed who they are until next chapter.  
  
0017: There is a way they can find out, but 0018 says she'll hurt me if I tell anyone  
  
0019: Lamar and 0018 don't own Cyborg 009, Sailor Moon, Digimon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Ranma1/2, or anything else that might show up.  
  
Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki Chapter Four  
  
Narrator: Well, they finally landed the Dolphin somewhere and replaced the power source so that 0019 could leave, so now they are talking about the school that Dr. Gilmore has enrolled them in.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Not only will 0014, 0015, 0016, 0017, 0018, and 0019 be going to this school, but so will 002, 003, and 009.  
  
002&0017: What?!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Well, you three are still teenagers and need to finish your education.  
  
0017: But this is a high school! I'm only 9!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Black Ghost programmed all of you educational needs up to this grade into your cyborg brain. You don't know anything else though, so you need to continue your education.  
  
0018: What about me? Don't you think I'd attract attention? * suddenly her cat features disappear and she looks like a normal girl * 0017!  
  
0017: If I have to suffer, so do you.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Don't worry; you're all in the same classes. Here are your uniforms. * hands them uniforms *  
  
The nine cyborgs going to school: * go to change into them *  
  
A few minutes later:  
  
The nine cyborgs going to school: * come out in uniforms *  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Right, now for the checklist. * pulls out list * Uniforms?  
  
0014: Check.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Fake skin for those who need it?  
  
0014, 0015, and 0016: Check.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Real names?  
  
002: Jet.  
  
003: Francoise.  
  
009: Joe.  
  
0014: Shingo.  
  
0015: Rei.  
  
0016: Usagi.  
  
0017: Jon.  
  
0018: Sam.  
  
0019: I can not remember my name.  
  
0017: I'll call you Shadow since you look like Shadow the Hedgehog.  
  
0019: * blinks * Who?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: A mace?  
  
0018: * pulls one out of the shadow realm * Check.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Catnip?  
  
0017: Check.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Water?  
  
0016: * holds up some bottles of water * Check.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Okay, you're all set. You all have acceleration mode except for 003 and she can have someone carry her.  
  
The nine cyborgs going to school: * leave with acceleration mode *  
  
004: * looks at Dr. Gilmore * A mace and catnip? What about pencils and paper?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * shrugs * They weren't on the list. I can only assume that they get them at the school.  
  
008: Why'd you send them to that school anyway?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: It sounded like strange things happened often there, so I figured they'd fit in.  
  
Furinkin High:  
  
Jet: Well, here we are at the prison.  
  
Francoise: It's not that bad!  
  
Jon: At least you're about the age of everyone else here.  
  
Angry voice: Ranma no baka!  
  
Boy with pigtail: * flies by and gets slammed into a tree hard enough to knock it over and then gets up holding his head and muttering curses and walks inside the school *  
  
Cyborgs: (O)_(O)  
  
Sam: I guess that's why we needed a mace.  
  
Shadow: So, where's the office?  
  
Girl with dark brown hair: * walks over to them * Hey there! You must be new students. How 'bout I give you a tour of the school for $10 each? (I'm not good at yen.)  
  
Rei: Um, no thanks.  
  
Girl: Your loss. * leaves *  
  
Boy with blond hair that's sticking out at an odd angle: * walks up to them * Heard Nabiki talking. You're new huh? I am too. Just started here two days ago. Wan' me to show you where the office is?  
  
Usagi: Sure! What's you name?  
  
Boy: Jonouchi Katsuya, but everyone who I'm friends with calls me Jonouchi or Jono.  
  
Usagi: Okay, Jonouchi.  
  
Boy with slicked back, black hair: * walks up * Hey Jonouchi, who are they?  
  
Jonouchi: More new students Yusuke. This is Urameshi Yusuke, one of my very best friends who also started two days ago.  
  
Joe: Hello.  
  
Yusuke: Hey.  
  
Rei: What about the office?  
  
Jonouchi: Oh yeah. * takes them to the office * Wish ya luck. Might wanna get any weapons you have out. The principal doesn't like long hair very much and will try to cut it. See ya later. * leaves to go talk to Yusuke *  
  
Cyborgs: * enter the office *  
  
Rei: Hey, we're the new students.  
  
Secretary: Okay, let me get your schedules and you can go to class. * starts looking through all the paper on her desk as fast as she can.it's not fast enough *  
  
Principal Kuno: * comes in * The new students are here! Their hair being a bit too long though. I will fix that quick! * takes out giant pair of scissors out of hammer space *  
  
Sam: O_O Like *BEEP* you will! * hits him through the wall with her mace *  
  
Secretary: Oh good, you actually brought a weapon. Well, here are your schedules. They're all the same so you don't have to look at each others'. Better go to class so you can be introduced.  
  
Cyborgs: * go to their class and meet a couple of some ones in the hall *  
  
Jet: What are you two doing out here?  
  
Jonouchi&Yusuke: * outside holding buckets of water and balancing some on their heads with signs that say 'I am a good for nothing trouble maker.' on them hanging around their necks *  
  
Yusuke: We got bored and started throwing chalk and Ms. Haruna caught us.  
  
Usagi: Ms. Haruna?! She's here?!  
  
Jonouchi: You know her?  
  
Usagi: She's my old teacher! She gave me detention once because she was in a bad mood because her boyfriend dumped her!  
  
Yusuke: Must've just been dumped.  
  
Jonouchi: Yeah, no other reason why her face was that red.  
  
Jet: I think I like these two.  
  
Rei: You would, let's just get to class.  
  
Cyborgs: * start going to class only to see a very strange sight *  
  
A boy who looks like he's traveling: Which one was Ranma's classroom again? Maybe if I just try all of them I'll find him.  
  
Water fountain: * randomly explodes and sprays everyone with water *  
  
The boy: * turns into a small black pig * Bweee!  
  
Cyborgs: O_O * hurry to their classroom before anything else can happen *  
  
Sam: Well, here we are.  
  
Jon: What do you think the teacher's like?  
  
Narrator: Just then the door opens.  
  
Little girl: Hello! You must be the new students. I'm your teacher, Ms. Hinako.  
  
Jet: You're the teacher?! Oh well, can't be as strange as what we just saw.  
  
Ms. Hinako: Please come in! * skips in the classroom *  
  
Cyborgs: * follow her in *  
  
Ms. Hinako: These are the- Ooh, Ranma being a bad boy, sleeping in class.  
  
The boy with a pigtail from earlier: * sleeping *  
  
Ms. Hinako: * pulls out a coin *  
  
Students: * dive and take cover *  
  
Cyborgs: * wonder what's going on *  
  
Ms. Hinako: Energy drain!  
  
Narrator: The coin started to draw energy from anyone who had not been sheltered, including the sleeping Ranma and the cyborgs. Luckily, cyborgs do not need nearly as much energy as normal humans and usually have more than thought possible for a human to hold. Ms. Hinako also went into her grown up mode which surprised the cyborgs.  
  
Ranma: * wakes up * Oh, my achin' head.  
  
Ms. Hinako: Let that be a lesson to you Mr. Saotome. * turns back into a little girl *  
  
Francoise: * whispering to Joe * Do you think she's related to GB  
  
Joe: * whispering back * Probably not.  
  
Ms. Hinako: Introduce yourselves!  
  
Jet: I'm * thinks for a second * well in America my name would be Jet Link.  
  
Francoise: I am Francoise Arnoul from France.  
  
Joe: I'm Shimamura Joe and I'm from Japan.  
  
Shingo: I'm Tsukino Shingo. I'm from Japan. That's it.  
  
Rei: I am Hino Rei. I am also from Japan.  
  
Usagi: I'm Tsukino Usagi, Shingo's older sister. I'm from Japan too.  
  
Jon: I'm Jon from America. I don't have a family name 'cause of a terrible accident which involved-  
  
Sam: Quiet! I'm Sam; I keep this trouble maker in line for as long as I can remember.  
  
Shadow: Um, My real name's not Shadow, but that's what Jon's calling me since I can't remember my real one. I can't remember where I'm from.  
  
All boys minus Ranma: * checking the girls out *  
  
Most of the girls: * staring at Joe *  
  
Ms. Hinako: Please take your seats!  
  
Cyborgs: * sit down *  
  
Ranma: * thinking * They were hardly affected by Ms. Hinako's energy drain. I wonder why.  
  
Akane: Gee, you sure are looking at the new students strangely.  
  
Ranma: They're different from anyone I've ever seen and I have the feeling that even the girls are more than they seem.  
  
Akane: What was that?  
  
Ranma: Girls are usually what they seem to be, but those four seem to be hiding something. If I could-  
  
Akane: Ranma no baka! * hits him with her giant hammer and sends him through the window and when he finally manages to get back there she tosses a bucket of ice cold water at him *  
  
Ranma-chan: Hey! What was that for?!  
  
Cyborgs: (O)_(O)  
  
Ms. Hinako: You two go stand out in the hall!  
  
Later in math class:  
  
Usagi: * scared *  
  
Shingo: Oh, come on. She can't be that bad.  
  
Usagi: Yes she is.  
  
Jet: All teachers are that bad.  
  
Rei: Who asked you?  
  
Ms. Haruna: * happens to walk in right then and spots Usagi * Usagi! What are you doing here?! I got a transfer to this school to get away from everything in Juban, but worse stuff happens here and now you show up! You're almost as bad as those two from earlier! You had better not fall asleep or you'll have detention for the rest of the week!  
  
Usagi: * too scared to even move now *  
  
The other cyborgs: * thinking * She was right about her being that bad after all.  
  
After math class:  
  
Jonouchi&Yusuke: * walk up to the cyborgs *  
  
Yusuke: What was with all that yelling we heard? We had to stop the class it was so loud!  
  
Jonouchi: I'm not complainin'. That class was boring.  
  
Rei: Ms. Haruna decided to take her stress out on Usagi.  
  
Usagi: * still too scared to move and being dragged by Sam *  
  
Shingo: Luckily, she didn't fall asleep in class. * thinking * Although that's because she already slept 9 hours this week.  
  
Joe: What would happen if she did?  
  
Jet: She'd have detention for the rest of her life.  
  
Jon: Amen to that!  
  
Narrator: Just then, something happens that brings Usagi out of her stupor.  
  
Kuno: * shows up * What heavenly force has betwixted us with beauties such as these? Surely you shall find me more worthy then the men you travel with.  
  
All girls, even Francoise: * take a moment to translate and then start beating Kuno up *  
  
Joe: Want some help?  
  
Francoise: That's okay, we're good. * goes back to hurting Kuno *  
  
Ranma-chan: * happens to come in right then *  
  
Kuno: * glomps her * Pigtailed girl!  
  
Ranma-chan: * eyebrow twitch * * kicks him into the air * Get the *BEEP* away from me! * realizes she is receiving stares * Um, I'm gonna go find some hot water. * runs off *  
  
Jet: Who was that?  
  
Jonouchi: That's Ranma Saotome. He's a martial artist who turns into a girl when he gets hit by cold water.  
  
Yusuke: He's a master at martial arts, but he's got a lot of enemies and bad luck and his dad's gotten him engaged to three girls.  
  
Girls: What?! * angry *  
  
Jonouchi: Hey, don't look at us! We don't even know where he lives!  
  
Yusuke: We do know that his dad turns into a panda though.  
  
Shadow: Let's just go back home.  
  
Jonouchi: Meet ya tomorrow same time same place?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, we could show you around the city.  
  
Rei: We'll ask.  
  
Cyborgs: * leave and go into acceleration mode when they're out of sight *  
  
Jonouchi: Is it just me, or do they seem familiar?  
  
Yusuke: Now that you mention it, they do seem familiar.  
  
Ranma: * was watching from behind a bush * They disappeared! No living human can do that! I wonder how they can do it.  
  
Back at the Dolphin:  
  
002: I still hate school.  
  
0014: At least no one asked about the items we were wearing and the yamis didn't come out.  
  
0017: And at least no one made fun of us younger ones.  
  
0018: There was something weird about that Ranma guy. He smelled a lot like a cat.  
  
0016: You don't think he's another cat demon do you?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Hello there. How was school?  
  
0018: I had to use the mace to keep the principal from cutting our hair.  
  
0017: There was a guy who looked like he was hopelessly lost in the hallways.  
  
0015: And he turned into a black piglet when a water fountain exploded for some reason.  
  
002: The teacher was younger than 0017.  
  
009: And she stole this boy's energy.  
  
003: Which was after he was slammed into a tree, got up like it was nothing, and went in the building and before he was hit through a window and had a bucket of cold water thrown at him that made him turn into a girl.  
  
0016: We have my old teacher from middle school for math. * shudder *  
  
0014: Than some guy started hitting on the girls so they beat him up and he was kicked into a lower terrestrial orbit by the boy when he was a girl because he groped him/her.  
  
0019: On the bright side, we met two boys named Jonouchi and Yusuke who seem very nice.  
  
004: * stares at them and shudders * Sounds like if your cyborg powers are used, they won't be out of place.  
  
007: Well, at least that one guy probably won't go near you again.  
  
003: Not funny 007, not funny at all.  
  
0016: I'm gonna go change back into my cyborg uniform.  
  
0015: Good idea.  
  
Narrator: They quickly changed back into their uniforms.  
  
009: Doctor, I still don't get why we need cat nip.  
  
0017: Don't worry about it. I always carry it around for in case Sam goes ballistic.  
  
002: Such as?  
  
Narrator: Just then there are a couple of very loud yells and 0016 runs by, dragging 003 behind her, and ducks in a closet. A second later, 0015 and 0018 stomp out covered in pink paint.  
  
002: * smirks * Well now, that's a new look.  
  
0015: * glares at him * You did this! * the laser guns stored in both her arms that she found out about by looking at the paper come out of her arms and are aimed at Jet *  
  
0018: * is glaring at 0017 and chanting very loudly in ancient Egyptian *  
  
Everyone who is not involved with the prank: * duck and cover for the impending doom *  
  
A second later:  
  
0015&0018: * go to get the paint off with 0015's arms still smoking from the blast *  
  
002&0017: * unconscious thanks to duel monsters and very powerful lasers *  
  
Everyone else: * come out from where they were hiding and go back to what they were doing *  
  
003: Wow, that was scary.  
  
0016: If I could sleep tonight, I would have nightmares. * sighs * Guess I better heal them. * goes over to them *  
  
0014: * pulls a dartboard out of somewhere and puts it on the wall *  
  
004: What are you doing?  
  
0014: 009 said that your three middle fingers doubled as darts, so mine must too, so I thought I'd see if I could get the targeting system to work.  
  
004: Well, you might wanna move your arm to the right a bit unless you want to hit 0015 and 0018 when they get back.  
  
0014: * blinks and sees what he means * Oh, thanks 004.  
  
0016: Weird. I keep thinking that something's gonna happen I wonder why.  
  
009: Maybe you're gonna find more cyborgs.  
  
0016: Maybe.  
  
Lamar: Well, that's it.  
  
0017: When are you showing up?  
  
Lamar: Later.  
  
0018: How much later?  
  
Lamar: At least a couple of chapters after the 0020 cyborgs. Speaking of which, they will be revealed next chapter and the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu Yu Hakusho casts will be at Furinkin High.  
  
0019: You got this one out pretty fast.  
  
Lamar: School was closed for three days because of sleet. I had a lot of spare time.  
  
0016: Isn't 0015 the one who has visions?  
  
0018: 0017 and 002 drenched us in paint, remember?  
  
0016: Then how come you're here?  
  
0018: It's the end of the chapter.  
  
Lamar: Please review and say any suggestions you would like. Don't even think of making more cyborgs though. I think I have enough. 


	5. Chapter 5: A School Day to remember and ...

Lamar: Okay, here's the next chapter where you learn something about a couple of people at the school.  
  
0017: This is gonna be good.  
  
0018: You're just saying that because you know who she's talking about.  
  
0019: Lamar does not own Cyborg 009, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, Ranma1/2, Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything else that may show up.  
  
Lamar: By the way, others of the Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu Yu Hakusho cast are getting transferred to Furinkin High. Which means insanity is going to happen.  
  
Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki Chapter Five  
  
Narrator: Nothing happened after the little paint accident, so we're skipping to the next day at school.  
  
Jet: I hope that Black Ghost does something so we don't have to be here.  
  
Rei: Oh stop complaining. At least it's not a boring school.  
  
Very loud angry voice: Ranma no baka!  
  
Ranma: * suddenly flies out of the sky and lands where the tree was yesterday and gets up rubbing his face * Oww. I'll I did that time was tell her the truth about that cooking of hers. * sees Shadow runs over and grabs his hands *  
  
Shadow: Hey! What are you doing?!  
  
Ranma: * trying to take the bandages off * I wanna see what kind of machine they are.  
  
Shadow: * blinks * Huh?  
  
Ranma: Well, the way your bandages are on, they're so tight they would cut off all blood, killing your hands, but their moving, which must mean they're machines, but they move smoother and a bit differently than any other mechanical hand I've ever seen, like it has something extra in it.  
  
Shadow: Mechanical hand?!  
  
Ranma: Yeah, didn't you know?  
  
Shadow: No!  
  
Ranma: Yet another weirdness of Nerima. Also, why do you * points at Shingo * have a left hand like his only it moves slightly different like it has something else in it, and why do you three * points at Jet, Rei, and Usagi * have mechanical knees and why do the two girls have hands that are partly mechanical and where did you get the fake skin, it's hard to tell it's not real, and why do you * points at Jon * have eyes that keep changing from one green to another, are they mechanical too?  
  
Cyborgs minus Shadow: * surprised that he could see all that *  
  
Shadow: * running around screaming like a chicken with its head cut off *  
  
Yusuke: * suddenly shows up and tries to calm Shadow down *  
  
Jonouchi: * walks over to them * You have mechanical parts?  
  
Sam: * through clenched teeth * No one's supposed to know that.  
  
Ranma: Don't worry, it sounds as bad as my curse and I hated it when everyone found out.Uh oh.  
  
Akane * has just arrived with a mallet in one hand and a bowl of purple goop that was moving of its own accord and she is very angry * Ranma! Get over here and eat the breakfast I made for you! * holds up purple goop *  
  
Ranma: no way! That stuff you call food * points at goop * could kill a small European nation! * hightails it out of there *  
  
Akane: * even angrier now * RANMA!!!! * chases after him *  
  
Jet: That was.just plain creepy. No other word for it.  
  
Francoise: * to Jonouchi and Yusuke * You guys won't tell will you?  
  
Jonouchi: I won't * to Yusuke * What about you?  
  
Yusuke: * has finally managed to calm Shadow down and is trying to get him to breathe again * Should be easy considering how many I'm already keeping.  
  
Voice: Urameshi!  
  
Yusuke: Oh great.  
  
Narrator: An idiotic looking guy with orange hair has moved in front of Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara, of all the lousy.  
  
Kuwabara: So this is where you've been hiding! How dare you decide to just go like that especially when I still need to- * shudders * The tickle feeling?! There are demons here?!  
  
Yusuke: * ignoring Kuwabara and helping Jonouchi write something *  
  
Kuwabara: Are you even listening to me?!  
  
Yusuke: Not really. * hands a note to Usagi *  
  
Kuno: * shows up * You will not hound this fair maiden!  
  
Usagi: This is none of your business samurai-boy! * spins around hitting him with her knee sending him up in the air 2 or 3 feet and kicks him over the school for 10 miles at the end of the spin which takes less than 3 seconds *  
  
Kuwabara: O_O Did she just do what I think she did?  
  
Yusuke: This is Nerima, that kind of thing happens all the time, so ya better get used to it.  
  
Jonouchi: * notices someone * Of all the people, why'd it hafta be Kaiba?!  
  
All else: Huh?!  
  
Jonouchi: * points to a certain CEO heading their way * From my old school.  
  
Kaiba: Well, if it isn't the mutt.  
  
Jonouchi: * through clenched teeth * Don't call me that.  
  
Kaiba: Why should I? You're hardly my better.  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
Narrator: You're probably thinking that was one of the righteous girls that those two know from before Furinkin. If so, you're wrong.  
  
Kaiba: * reeling from the slap * Okay, what was that for?!  
  
Sam: You insulted someone you hardly even know! And for your information, he is your better because he's a lot nicer than you!  
  
Jon: O_O Whoa, this is not like her.  
  
Kaiba: * thinking * I can't believe it. I try to impress a cute girl and I get slapped. I'll just have to get something on Jonouchi.  
  
Narrator: Just then the other people from Yu-Gi-Oh, minus the Yami and Yugi fusion that was made recently, and Yu Yu Hakusho show up.  
  
Keiko: Yusuke where have you been?!  
  
Yusuke: Uh oh.  
  
Anzu: Where have you been?! Everyone's been worried sick!  
  
Jonouchi: Um-  
  
Hiei: Hn, the humans are scared of their girls.  
  
Honda: Jonouchi doesn't have a girl friend.  
  
Jonouchi&Yusuke: * look at each other *  
  
Kurama: Relax, I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason for missing for a month.  
  
Yusuke: Well, uh, the thing is.  
  
Bakura: Jonouchi did you know some one killed you father?  
  
Jonouchi: Not really.  
  
Botan: What on Earth did you do?! You've disappeared from all our books 2 weeks ago! We have no clue what you're going to do anymore!  
  
Yusuke: Hey! Slow down!  
  
Shizuka: Why didn't you come to our dad's funeral? * has tears in her eyes *  
  
Jonouchi: This is too much!  
  
Kaiba: * thinking * I just remember I have a cattle prod with me. I can shock dog-boy with it and she'll definitely think he's a girly. * takes out his cattle prod and pokes it in Jonouchi's back *  
  
Cattle prod: * shocks Jonouchi but it explodes *  
  
Honda: Whoa, are you okay?  
  
Jonouchi: Yeah, why?  
  
Anzu: Kaiba just zapped you with a cattle prod. Didn't you feel anything?  
  
Jonouchi: NoandIgottogonoworI'llbelateforclasssobyhopeIseeyoulater!  
  
Yusuke: Yeahreallygottagodon'twannabelateandgetintroublelikeyesterday!  
  
Both: * leave really fast *  
  
Kuwabara: * blinks * What did they say?  
  
Usagi: Jonouchi said," No, and I got to go now or I'll be late for class so bye hope I see you later!" and Yusuke said, " Yeah really gotta go don't wanna be late and get in trouble like yesterday!"  
  
Keiko: But Yusuke hates school and hardly ever comes.  
  
Honda: And Jonouchi gets in trouble all the time.  
  
The two show casts: * leave really suspicious *  
  
Sam: What's the note say?  
  
Usagi: * reading note * Would you mind if we went home with you today? We have a few problems and maybe you know someone who can help us out with some stuff.  
  
Francoise: Doesn't sound too bad. It sounds like they really want help.  
  
Joe: Yeah, I think they need it.  
  
Late bell: * rings *  
  
Cyborgs: Aaah! We're late!  
  
Narrator: Well, it was pretty normal until lunch. Then disaster stuck.  
  
Ryoga: * bursts through a wall * Ranma! Prepare to die!  
  
Ranma: Oh for the love of. * jumps out of the way as Ryoga throws the umbrella nearly hitting Shizuka *  
  
Shizuka: O_O  
  
Honda: * tries to lift it * Man, this thing ways a ton!  
  
Jonouchi: * walks over and lifts it like it weighs nothing and throws it at Ryoga * Watch where you're throwing that thing!  
  
Ryoga: * gets hit in the head with the umbrella * Hey! Who threw that?!  
  
Jonouchi: I did.  
  
Ryoga: Do you mind?! I'm in the middle of a fight!  
  
Jonouchi: I do mind! You almost hit my sister! Someone could have gotten hurt!  
  
Yusuke: You know he's right, you really gotta watch out for bystanders.  
  
Ryoga: Stay out of this! * gets ready to punch him *  
  
Ranma: Hey! Those two are stronger than you! Punching them won't do anything!  
  
Ryoga: * ignores him and punches Yusuke *  
  
Yusuke: * doesn't even budge an inch *  
  
Rei: * to random girl #72 * Is it always like this around here?  
  
Random girl #72: Yeah, but usually it's just those two. I guess those two are gonna be a part of this now.  
  
Sam: That punch should have knocked him into a wall. They're right. Something's going on with them.  
  
Jet: Well, unless something else happens today, we'll be able to take them to the Dolphin without a hitch.  
  
Kuwabara: * loses consciousness *  
  
Random guy #35: Ew, that guy just ate Akane's cooking.  
  
After Kuwabara was taken away by an ambulance and all classes were cancelled:  
  
Almost all students: * leave *  
  
Yusuke&Jonouchi: * waiting for the cyborgs *  
  
Ranma: * just sitting in a tree for some peace and quiet *  
  
Cyborgs: * come out *  
  
Rei: No offense, but we're gonna need you to wear blind folds while we take you there.  
  
Yusuke: No problem. * puts on blindfold *  
  
Jonouchi: I've actually done this before. * puts on blindfold *  
  
Joe: So, how will we get them there?  
  
Jet: I'll just take Jonouchi. * grabs Jonouchi and flies away *  
  
Usagi: I'll take Yusuke. * grabs Yusuke and flies away *  
  
Jon: So, the rest of us get to accelerate to the Dolphin?  
  
Sam: Well duh!  
  
Remaining cyborgs: * do so, although 003 had to be carried by 009 *  
  
At the Dolphin:  
  
Dr. Gilmore: How was school?  
  
0014: There were a couple of boys who said they were having problems with something so they're coming over to see if anyone can help them.  
  
0015: I'm gonna go change into my uniform just in case they're a threat. * walks away *  
  
0017: I think 0015's paranormal. * Whack! * * is now unconscious because of Rei's ofudo *  
  
003: Actually, I think she's got a point. * also walks away *  
  
0018: I think I better too.  
  
After 002 and 0016 finally got back with the two boys:  
  
Jonouchi: We've been wearing these for a while, can we take them off yet?  
  
002: Not yet, first we have to run a scan of you.  
  
Yusuke: A scan? What, do you live with a doctor?  
  
0016: Actually, we do.  
  
Narrator: They finally get to the place where scans are taken and Dr. Gilmore takes some scans of them.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * looks at scans * Oh my. * pulls out some paper with diagrams on it * 001 would you mind scanning their minds?  
  
Jonouchi: Did he say 001?  
  
Yusuke: Something's up.  
  
001: Relax, I already read their minds and they don't understand what's going on except for the fact that they were operated on.  
  
007: Okay, so what's up with them?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: First, could you remove the blindfolds 004?  
  
004: Sure. * cuts them with his knife *  
  
Jonouchi&Yusuke: * blink couple of times and stare at 004 *  
  
004: What?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: You all might want to sit down for this.  
  
All: * sit down impatiently *  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Yes, well, how should I put this? Jonouchi and Yusuke are the 0020 cyborgs, improved versions of the 0010 brothers.  
  
Lamar: I made a cliff hanger.  
  
0018: Darn it! I wanna see what happens!  
  
0019: Yeah, not that much happened in this chapter.  
  
Lamar: Well, I wanted to introduce the 0020 cyborgs a bit better, and you gotta admit the reaction you gave Ranma was funny.  
  
0019: -_- He knows more about me than I do.  
  
0017: The grown ups hardly got any parts at all. Cool!  
  
Lamar: Yeah, well, most of the thing had to happen at school and their too old to go.  
  
0018: Start writing the next chapter! I wanna see what happens to him!  
  
0017: Who's him?  
  
0018: That's none of your business!  
  
0019: Please remember to review so that those two will know if they should continue this. 


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

Lamar: Chapter six! Not bad!  
  
0017: So how come you haven't been updating the other story you have?  
  
Lamar: Really bad writer's block.  
  
0017: How bad is that? * just then a giant boulder with 'writer's block' written on it fell on his head *  
  
0018: O_O That is strange, even to me.  
  
0019: * looking at his hands then looks at the two girls * Are they really mechanical?  
  
Lamar: Um, I don't own Cyborg 009, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, Digimon, Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything else that shows up.  
  
Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki Chapter Six  
  
Narrator: In case, you missed the last chapter, Jonouchi and Yusuke were taken to the Dolphin for some sort of help, only to find out they're cyborgs. Now it looks like it's about to get interesting since the two new ones look confused and everyone else looks pretty startled.  
  
Jonouchi: Um, what exactly does that mean?  
  
Jet: * snaps out of his stupor * It means you were dissected and had parts of you replaced with machines!  
  
Yusuke: That sounds so weird, are you sure that's right?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Well Plus and Minus, there's no other explanation why you have artificial lungs, artificial hearts, acceleration modes, and some very strong electrical powers along with some other things.  
  
Jonouchi&Yusuke: * look around for who he's talking to *  
  
Rei: * sweatdrops * He's talking about you.  
  
Yusuke: O_O Um, which is which?  
  
001: Jonouchi is 0020+ and Yusuke is 0020-.  
  
0020+: * looks at 001 * The baby talks?  
  
0020-: I've actually seen that before. Are you related to someone named Koenma?  
  
001: No.  
  
0020-: You sure?  
  
001: Yes.  
  
0020+: Hey slow down! I'm not getting any of this!  
  
Narrator: Everyone explains it to him, which takes a few hours. Eventually, the two boys understand what's going on.  
  
0020+: Man, this sucks.  
  
0020-: Yeah, this is even worse than the time I got hit by a car and everyone said I was legally dead for at least five hours.  
  
All else: (O)_(O)  
  
0020-: What?! Not like I could help that the guy who drove the car didn't bother to watch the road!  
  
0016: Doesn't sound that creepy to me.  
  
0015: Same here.  
  
All else: * stare at them *  
  
0015&0016: What?!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Well, Black Ghost might have agents looking for you, so you better move here for your safety. I'm sure 002 and 009 will help you move your things here.  
  
002: Yeah, whatever.  
  
009: Sure, I don't mind.  
  
Narrator: So, they used their acceleration modes to get all the stuff there in a few minutes.  
  
0020+: I gotta learn how to do that.  
  
0014: So, what were you doing when you were turned into cyborgs?  
  
0020-: I was on a training trip, and that's basically it except for something which can not be told or everyone here will be killed by a very angry grim reaper.  
  
All else: O_O  
  
0020-: What?! I told her not to follow me!  
  
006: Uh, what about you Plus?  
  
0020+: I was just looking for Yami when-  
  
0018: HOW DO YOU KNOW THE PHARAOH?!  
  
Several cyborgs: O_O  
  
0020+: Um, Yami's just a classmate of mine-  
  
0018: Hey, wait a second! You're that slave who was good at the ancient form of duel monsters and was a very good friend with the pharaoh! How come no one told me you were reincarnated?!  
  
0020-: What's the big deal?  
  
0018: I won't tell until I'm absolutely certain he is who I think he is. * pulls out a card * Counter this! * summons a random duel monster with an attack less than 1800 *  
  
0020+: * instantly summons Flame Swordsman from somewhere who destroys the monster *  
  
0017&0020-: Huh?! I thought he/she was the only one who could do that!  
  
The three yamis who can also summon duel monsters: * take over their hikaris' bodies * Hey! What about us?! * return control to their hikaris *  
  
0020-: O_O  
  
0020+: Yamis?  
  
The three hikaris: Yamis.  
  
002: I don't even wanna know how you know that.  
  
0020+: Good, 'cause it's not a happy story.  
  
Others: * backing away slowly *  
  
0016: * notices * Um, I think I'll just go for a run! * leaves *  
  
0020-: What's the big deal about no one telling you Jono was reincarnated?  
  
0018: Promise not to tell?  
  
0020-: Sure.  
  
0018: Well, * goes over to 0020- and whispers something quietly enough so that not even 003 will hear *  
  
0020-: * instantly starts laughing * That is so HAHAHAHAHAHAHA funny! * continues to laugh and collapses on the floor *  
  
0020+: O_O What did you say?  
  
0018: I'd rather not say.  
  
003: Well, the only others who might be able to know would be maybe me, but I didn't hear anything, and 001.  
  
001: * thinking to himself * I'm not telling them what she said. It's just plain cruel. * out loud * Nope, not getting it out of me.  
  
006&007: Darn.  
  
0015: Why do I have a feeling this has something to do with Ranma?  
  
Hi: /Because it does in a way, but I think Sam should tell you herself./  
  
0015: Go away!  
  
0016: * came back second ago because it was raining * I didn't do anything!  
  
0015: Not you! Hi! She got in my mind again!  
  
0014: At least your yami doesn't want to give 0018 a painful death.  
  
Hogosha: * currently describing some very interesting ways to kill 0018 and 0014 is stuck listening to them*  
  
0014: * shudders *  
  
0020+: I'm glad I don't have a yami.  
  
004: Enough with the yamis! We were talking about Plus was doing when he was kidnapped!  
  
0018: * not really listening * * is looking at 0017 *  
  
0017: * in some kind of trance and drawing something *  
  
0020+: Well, I was looking for Yami, 'cause he'd been missing for a while and I ran into Yusuke and then I think something with really sharp claws bit me.  
  
008: That's it?  
  
0020+: I think so.  
  
0017: * stops drawing and goes back to normal *  
  
0018: * snatches paper and looks at it before 0017 can * That's not a good sign. * tosses paper over shoulder *  
  
0015: What on Earth are you talking about?  
  
0019: 0017 sometimes gets possessed and writes or draws something that can help us with something.  
  
005: * curious * What was it?  
  
0018: A picture of Hikari, only it looked like she'd gotten hit by someone a bunch of times and might be dieing. And a look in her eyes I couldn't place.  
  
Hogosha: /Is it just me or is./  
  
Hi: /Tsuki's power is being drained!?/  
  
0018: * somehow hears the two yamis * Eh? * also senses Tsuki's power being drained * O_O What the?! * turns around in time to see 0016 staring at the picture *  
  
0016: * looks quite pale and is looking at the picture and her eyes are dilated enough so that you can't see the pupils anymore and faints a second after 0018 turns around *  
  
Everyone who didn't see that: * turns around when 0016 lands on the floor *  
  
Hogosha: /Tsuki!/  
  
0014: //Hey! What about my sister?!// Is she okay?!  
  
004: * turning to 0018 * What happened? You know.  
  
0018: Something was draining Tsuki's energy and I didn't notice until it was almost gone.  
  
007: What?  
  
0018: It means if she rests she'll be fine.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * sighs * * thinking * This has been a very strange day. * out loud * 004, please take 0016 to her room.  
  
004: Sure. * picks up 0016 and takes her to her room *  
  
0015: * picks up paper *  
  
006: How could a piece of paper do that?  
  
0018: Well, maybe it's because 0017-What are you doing?!  
  
0015: * tearing up paper * This thing is dangerous.  
  
0018: What if 0016's mind was trapped in there?!  
  
0015: Well-  
  
002: Ha, didn't think it through did you?  
  
0015: Who asked you?!  
  
002: No one, but it's so obvious that you messed up that someone had to tell you!  
  
002&0015: * go into another shouting match which soon turns into a fist fight *  
  
0020 cyborgs: O_O * look at other cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore *  
  
0014: 0015's always been like that.  
  
003: And 002's always been like that too.  
  
0019: What would happen if-  
  
Narrator: In the split second before he can finish his question, the two cyborgs suddenly disappear and the room is in shambles.  
  
0019: Never mind, I think I just got my answer.  
  
004: * comes back in * Okay I-What happened here?!  
  
008: We found out what happens when 002 and 015 get into a fight and use their acceleration modes and maybe fly at the same time.  
  
0014: I think I'll just go to bed now. * leaves *  
  
0019: Yeah, me too. * leaves *  
  
0017: Hey! Wait for me! * follows 0019 *  
  
0020-: Is it always like this?  
  
007: Well, it usually isn't this chaotic, but since all you kids are here now it probably will.  
  
0020+: That and the fact we're going to school in Nerima.  
  
0020-: * looks at 0020+ funny * I think I'll go to bed. * leaves *  
  
0020+: Wait for me! * follows *  
  
0018: * thinking * Uh oh.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: What?  
  
0018: I just realized something.  
  
006: * curious * What?  
  
0018: Well, Lamar's really my reincarnation, 0014 is Hogosha's reincarnation, 0015 is Hi's reincarnation, and 0016 is really Tsuki's reincarnation.  
  
004: That doesn't seem so bad.  
  
0018: It wouldn't be if Tsuki and I hadn't had a mental bond, but we did and it might have been carried over to this life and that picture might have activated it. I'll have to go to the Shadow Realm to see. * goes through portal to the Shadow Realm which appeared out of nowhere and then disappears *  
  
007: Did you see that?!  
  
003: Oh dear, I hope that 0016 doesn't have any problems with that mental bond.  
  
008: Relax. She seems to be pretty tough. I'm sure she'll be all right. * yawns * But we should all go to bed.  
  
Everyone: * does so *  
  
In the middle of the night:  
  
0016: * suddenly wakes up with a bad headache * Uhn, what happened? * looks at the clock * 1:23PM?! Must've already slept my nine hours a week. What was all that about? That picture, it was like someone was invading my mind, and it feels like Tsuki's still really weak from it. * sighs * I guess I'll get something to eat, maybe it'll get rid of this bad headache. * gets up and goes downstairs while being careful not to wake up 0014 and goes to the kitchen only she senses another presence there * Huh? * looks and sees a girl with blond, curly hair wearing denim shorts, a white T- shirt, a pair of sneakers, and a golden card with and eye of Horus on it on a string around her neck drawing on a piece of paper * Who are you?  
  
Girl: * looks up with surprised green eyes tinted with blue *  
  
0016: * gasps because this is the girl from the drawing that 0017 made * You're- * shakes her head * How did you get here?  
  
Girl: * blinks * You can see me?  
  
0016: Yeah, now, how did you get here?  
  
Girl: There was a bright light. I followed it here, but I'll get pulled back soon. * smiles * You're radiating the light. You must have caused it. It was around 8:00 last time.  
  
0016: That was when I looked at 0017's picture and fainted.  
  
Girl: Yeah, that was you. You must have a headache. I might've accidentally transferred some information to your brain since it seems to have a computer or something in it.  
  
0016: Yeah, but how could you tell I have a cybernetic brain?  
  
Girl: * frowns * I dunno. All of a sudden I'm able to know almost everything about computers. It's really creepy. * smiles again * I'm being rude. I forgot to ask your name. So, what's your name, your real name?  
  
0016: * startled * It's Tsukino Usagi.  
  
Girl: That's a nice name. Rabbit of the Moon, you're a bunny! * giggles then frowns * When I think of my name, Ladylucimon comes into my mind, but I don't think that's what name was before I was captured. *smiles * I can't really remember my real name, but I remember that I had another name I didn't use very often until Sam came. It was Lamar. It wasn't in her name so everyone who knew about her called me that. * looks right at 0016 * If you're going to talk about me, call me by that name, okay?  
  
0016: * smiles * Sure thing, Lamar.  
  
Lamar: * smiles * You're nice. I'd like to give you these. * hands her three drawings that she was working on * I don't know who that boy is, but I have a feeling he's very special. * suddenly goes all see through * Oh, I guess that I ran out of energy to stay here. I hope I can come again and see you Bunny. * disappears*  
  
0016: * blinks and looks at the first picture * Oh!  
  
Narrator: The first picture has a boy with a goofy grin, brown eyes, and spiky, brown hair that has been put under a green cap and a pair of goggles who is wearing a green shirt, with a red jacket over it, beige pants, and sneakers. On the bottom of the picture the name Takuya is written.  
  
0016: That boy sure looks happy. He must lead a happy normal life. * looks at second picture * Wha?! Oh dear.  
  
Narrator: The second picture has the same boy, but he is no longer smiling and his hat and goggles are gone. The strange thing was, he was wearing a cyborg uniform that was completely red and 00Fire was written on the bottom.  
  
0016: He's a cyborg. That's so sad. He looked so happy in that last picture in this one he looks so sad. *doesn't really look at the last one because all of a sudden her headache gets worse * Darn it. * goes over sink and gets some water * This thing keeps getting worse. Maybe some videogames will help. * goes over to computer and starts typing * Eh? * notices that she is typing in only 0's and 1's for no reason and that her headache is slightly better * Oh well, whatever works. * keeps typing for a while until her headache's almost gone and she's tired of typing * * sighs * It's boring here at night. I sure wish I could sleep like a normal person again. * puts her hand down, only it slips and hits the enter key * Oops.  
  
Narrator: The computer suddenly lights up really bright so that 0016 has to cover her eyes. When it dies down and she puts her hands down, there is a boy with spiky, multi-colored hair lieing on the floor.  
  
Lamar: And that's it.  
  
0017: You finally put yourself in. 'Bout time.  
  
0018: As long as we know she's safe.  
  
0019: Why's it happening to 0016 though?  
  
Lamar: 0018 explained it already. Anyway, remember to review. 


	7. Chapter 7: Some more cyborgs

Lamar: I noticed something interesting in some Cyborg 009 fics.  
  
0018: What?  
  
Lamar: Certain evil cyborgs get brought back. I thought I'd do it.  
  
All who know who they are: No!  
  
All who do not know who they are: Who?  
  
Lamar: * laughs slightly evil-like *  
  
0019: * sweatdrops * She doesn't own * takes out list * Cyborg 009, Yu-Gi- Oh, Sailor Moon, Digimon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ranma ½, or anything else in here. Start it now.  
  
Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki Chapter 7  
  
Narrator: So anyway, last time 0016 ran into a strange girl who disappeared and started messing with the computer. A boy came out of it. The good news is, her headache's completely gone now.  
  
Usagi: * staring at boy * O_O I think I'll just freak out now... * finally screams which she has been wanting to do for a few minutes now *  
  
Everyone else except for the boy: * wake up very unpleasantly *  
  
001: What is it 0016?  
  
0016: A boy came out of the computer!  
  
Boy: * happens to wake up * * stares at 0016 *  
  
0016: * stares back *  
  
Boy: Um, hi?  
  
0016: Who are you and why were you in the computer?!  
  
0020+: * comes in right then * What's with all the racket?! * sees boy * Yami?! What are you doing here?!  
  
0016: That's the Yami you were talking about?!  
  
Yami: What are you doing her Jonouchi?  
  
0020+: Uh, well, you see, there was this, no that won't work...I was looking for you and I-On second thought, I don't think I should tell you that.  
  
0018: * happens to choose that time to return from the shadow realm * They have the bond. * sees Yami * O_O What's the pharaoh doing here?!  
  
Yami:-_- Why do people keep calling me that?  
  
004: * happens to come in and sees Yami * Okay, who are you? * raises gun hand *  
  
Yami: * looks at hand * Why is there a gun where your hand should be?  
  
0014: * comes in then * What was with the screaming?! * sees Yami * Who is that?!  
  
0018: He's the pharaoh!  
  
Yami: -_- When are people going to stop calling me that?  
  
Narrator: A few minutes later everyone is finally there.  
  
002: Let me get this straight, you got sucked into a computer and you just happened to get back out through ours?  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
008: Do you have any proof?  
  
Yami: How 'bout the fact I found a place that said Black Ghost on it and you were all in it with various numbers down as your names?  
  
0020+: Hey, wait a minute, you knew I was a cyborg and didn't say anything?  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
0020+: * goes to another room where they hear some shouts and a couple of crashes and then comes back *  
  
0020-: * laughing *  
  
Yami: Where are the other 13?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: These are the only cyborgs there are that are alive.  
  
Yami: But there were 13 other pictures there.  
  
0016: Wait, did one of them look like this? * holds up the two pictures of the boy *  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
0015: Usagi, where did you get those?  
  
0016: Some strange girl gave them to me.  
  
0018: * thinking about a certain someone * Was she about my height with blond hair, and green eyes that were some what tinted blue?  
  
0016: Yeah...  
  
0017: * faints *  
  
002: Let me guess, she's your...  
  
0018: Yeah. I think I'll just take 0017 back to bed while I try to figure out why she was here. * grabs 0017 and walks by table and picks up the picture that 0016 didn't look at * What's this?  
  
0016: * looks over 0018's shoulder at the picture * That was the other picture the girl gave me. I don't get it though.  
  
0018: I'll just keep it. * continues to room *  
  
0019: I'll just follow her since I'm sharing a room with 0017. * does so *  
  
0020+: C'mon, you can room with me and Minus! * grabs Yami and drags him *  
  
Yami: But I need to tell you-  
  
0020-: Can it please wait until morning? It's 3:00 in the morning. * follows them to their room *  
  
0014: I'm leaving too. * leaves but grabs what looks like a pair of earplugs *  
  
0015: Please don't scream again. * also leaves *  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * sighs * Looks like we'll be enrolling another one in the school. * leaves *  
  
003: We'll have to leave early since Yami can't handle acceleration mode. * leaves *  
  
004: We should go to bed too. * leaves *  
  
007: Hey! Wait up! * runs after him *  
  
006: I need to get to bed too so I can fix breakfast. * leaves *  
  
008: * yawns and leaves *  
  
0016: * looks at 005 * Are they angry?  
  
005: No. Just tired. * leaves *  
  
0016: * sighs * Guess I'll just play video games. * does so *  
  
The next morning:  
  
The cyborgs that go to school: * are now running to school and dragging Yami behind them because they don't wanna be late *  
  
Yami: What about-  
  
Jonouchi: Wait till after school!  
  
Yami: * sighs * Might as well...  
  
Narrator: Anyway, as soon as they get to school, they take Yami to the office and he gets in all of Jonouchi and Yusuke's classes.  
  
Others: * go to their class *  
  
Joe: Made...it.  
  
Sam: We're gonna have ta wake up earlier.  
  
Ms. Hinako: * walks in * Class, we have two more new students! Come on in!  
  
Two new students: * walk in surprising three particular cyborgs *  
  
Jet,Francoise,&Joe: Apollo!? Artemis!?  
  
Apollo&Artemis: * are gonna say 00-cyborgs but realize too many people are watching so they settle for the next best thing * YOU!  
  
Ranma: * wakes up from his nap * I can tell from personal experience that this isn't going to go well.  
  
Ms. Hinako: Um, then I'll just put them on the other side of the room.  
  
Narrator: To make a long story short, those five spent all the time 'till lunch glaring at each other and were seated on opposite sides of the classroom in all their classes. The other cyborgs were trying to get information out of the three earliest cyborgs, but didn't do a very good job. The next scene takes place at lunch.  
  
Apollo&Artemis: * stomp over to the other cyborgs * What are you doing here?!  
  
Jet,Francoise,&Joe: What are you doing here?!  
  
The three who have different classes: ???  
  
Usagi: Okay, what's going on?  
  
Jet: These two tried to kill every human on the Earth.  
  
Ranma: * suddenly flips down from the branches of the tree they're under although he's hanging upside down since his feet are what's keeping him on the branch * Are they cyborgs too?  
  
Apollo&Artemis: * jump back a bit *  
  
Joe: Yes they are. * pause * What were you doing in that tree?  
  
Ranma: Hiding from Akane and her cooking.  
  
Apollo: You're hiding from food?  
  
Ranma: You would too if you'd been forced to eat it half-a-dozen times! * flips back up into tree *  
  
Jonouchi: Should we just introduce ourselves?  
  
Francoise: It depends if they've decided to turn a new leaf since we last saw them.  
  
Apollo: What do you think? We're going to a public school and not trying to kill any one. I would think that means that we're good, right Artemis. * waits and turns to look at her when she doesn't answer *  
  
Artemis: * in an argument with Akane over something that Akane cooked * * calling it something only a desperate soul from Hades would eat *  
  
Akane: * saying it's not that bad and that it's perfectly fine *  
  
Akane's food: * moving of its own accord and making odd noises *  
  
Apollo: * turns back to the others * Never mind about Artemis.  
  
Usagi: Is there anyone else with you?  
  
Apollo: Pan.  
  
Francoise: Really? Where is he?  
  
Apollo: My sister decided to send him to school.  
  
Jet: O_O But he's part goat!  
  
At Furinkin Elementary School:  
  
Pan: * looking for a place to eat lunch and getting stares since he wasn't able to wear pants since he's part goat, although Artemis did manage to get a shirt on him * Meena? * goes over to a boy who happens to be Mokuba who's sitting by himself *  
  
Mokuba: * has red pupils * Hi there! I'm Mokuba, what's your name?  
  
Pan: Mika.  
  
Mokuba: Pan? Doesn't that mean bread?  
  
Pan: Mooka!  
  
Mokuba: You sure it's Greek?  
  
Back to the high school:  
  
Shadow: Should we introduce ourselves?  
  
Joe: Sure.  
  
Artemis: * comes over smirking *  
  
Akane: * tried to eat her food and fainted *  
  
Ranma: * still not coming out of the tree till after lunch *  
  
Shingo: I'm Tsukino Shingo aka 0014.  
  
Rei: I'm Hino Rei aka 0015.  
  
Usagi: I'm Tsukino Usagi aka 0016. Nice to meet you!  
  
Jon: I'm Jon aka 0017. I'm a fox demon.  
  
Sam: I'm Sam aka 0018. I'm a cat demon.  
  
Ranma: * upon hearing that he clung to the branch even tighter *  
  
Shadow: Well, Jon calls me Shadow, but I don't know my real name. I'm actually more comfortable with 0019.  
  
Jonouchi: I'm Jonouchi Katsuya, go by Jonouchi, aka 0020+.  
  
Yusuke: I'm Urameshi Yusuke aka 0020-.  
  
Apollo: -_- Great, more cyborgs.  
  
Artemis: Be nice. We might need their help. * looks at Yami * What about him?  
  
Yami: I'm Motou Yami and-  
  
Courtyard wall: * explodes *  
  
All students who can besides the ones we were with: O_O * rush into school *  
  
Joe: Um, Francoise...  
  
Francoise: It's a cyborg!  
  
Jon: Should I use my powers to make it looks like we're no where near it?  
  
Sam: Yeah, you do that.  
  
Jon: * his eyes start glowing really bright and everyone in the school can no longer see the cyborgs and Yami *  
  
Artemis: That is his power?  
  
Sam: * back to her normal self since Jon needs all the energy he can get * Yep.  
  
Yami: -_- At this rate I'll never be able to tell them.  
  
Artemis: Tell us what?  
  
Yami: That I'm- * gets punched and knocked into the tree before he can finish *  
  
Apollo: You're what? Finish the sentence!  
  
Artemis: Didn't you notice that he just got knocked into a tree?  
  
Apollo: Can't he recover from that?  
  
Jonouchi: What do you think?! He's just a normal human!  
  
Usagi: It's the boy from the picture!  
  
Artemis: Picture?  
  
Jet: We'll explain later.  
  
Boy from pictures who will now be referred to as cyborg: * looks exactly the same as from the picture only he has eyes that are red, pupil, iris, and all, and a black spiral thing around his right arm * You are the cyborgs I was sent to destroy, correct?  
  
Usagi: Are you Takuya?  
  
Cyborg: Negative. I am 00Fire.  
  
Shingo: -_-Let me guess, you control fire right?  
  
Joe: Now's not the time to joke.  
  
Apollo: It's just a mortal. It should be easy to beat him.  
  
Narrator: A second later Apollo had 3rd degree burns all over his body.  
  
Apollo: * twitch * Okay, he's stronger than he looks.  
  
Usagi: * notices something * Where's Yami?  
  
Jonouchi: * looks around * Good question.  
  
Francoise: I don't think that's going to work Artemis.  
  
Artemis: * firing arrows at 00Fire *  
  
00Fire: * either canceling the arrows with his fire, dodging them, or just letting them hit him *  
  
Artemis: * sighs * You're right. Can you think of any way to beat him?  
  
Francoise: Well, he seems to have resistance to many types of attacks unless it's from a certain something, but I'm not sure what that something is.  
  
00Fire: That's because it's impossible for it to be here. * gets his arms covered in flames * You'll surrender before you can figure out what it is.  
  
Rei: And if we don't?  
  
00Fire: * points arm toward school *  
  
Usagi: * notices something * How can you be moving so soon?!  
  
00Fire: Huh? * suddenly gets hit very hard by some sort of black energy and turns around in time to see Yami punch him in the face knocking him out *  
  
Yami: * picks up 00Fire and blasts the black spiral thing with a much weaker blast to destroy it *  
  
Apollo: O_O Okay, how did you do that?!  
  
Jonouchi: Good question. He couldn't do that before.  
  
Yusuke: * to Yami * Did you die and get brought back to life?  
  
Yami: No. My DNA was altered.  
  
00Fire: * wakes up just then with normal eyes * Man what a weird dream. Getting kidnapped, chriogenically frozen, and then they woke me up to turn me into a cyborg. I gotta stop watching monster movies before I go to bed. * realizes where he is and that he is getting stares * Hey, this isn't my room. * looks down and sees what he's wearing * O_O It wasn't a dream!  
  
Apollo: No it wasn't. And it wasn't very pleasant when you showed up just now.  
  
00Fire: * notices Apollo's burns * Oh, did I do that? Sorry, I'm sure I didn't mean to.  
  
Secretary on PA system: Principal Kuno has cancelled school for the rest of the day. If you ask me, you should leave before he finds his scissors.  
  
Principal Kuno: * shows up just then * Found my scissors! Who's first?  
  
Ranma: * jumps down from tree and lands on the principal all cat-like and starts clawing and biting him badly * Meowr!  
  
Sam: So that's why he smelled like a cat!  
  
Jon: Why?  
  
Sam: He knows that particular form of neko-ken.  
  
Apollo: What?  
  
Sam: Neko-ken is a type of martial arts designed to make those who know it very cat-like. It can only be used on people who are younger than 10. It is basically covering a kid in fish sausages and throwing him into a pit of hungry cats. They have a very bad phobia of cats, but when they are around them a lot their strength, speed, and everything else increases, but they act like cats as you can see.  
  
Ranma: * done beating up the principal and is playing with some cat nip Jon gave him *  
  
Jon: I can only hold my illusion for 30 more seconds.  
  
Everyone who can accelerate: * grabs someone who can not accelerate and take them to the Dolphin *  
  
An hour later at the Dolphin:  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * working on Apollo's arm which was damaged by 00Fire's attack *  
  
0016: So, is your real name Takuya?  
  
00Fire: Yeah, how'd ya know?  
  
0016: A girl gave me a picture of you.  
  
003: * finishes studying the scans of Yami and 00Fire * Okay, according to this 00Fire's only half-human-  
  
00Fire: Actually, I was born like that.  
  
Everyone except Yami: O_O  
  
003: What's the other half?  
  
00Fire: Digimon. * points at Yami * He's half Digimon too. It's not natural though, how'd it happen?  
  
Yami: Have you ever heard of Lucimon?  
  
00Fire: Yeah, why-Oh.  
  
003: Anyway, this also says that 00Fire can make fire come out of almost anywhere on his body, his skin is fire-proof, he can go without oxygen for a few hours, and his eyes turn red when he's using his fire power or is under mind control.  
  
0017: * evil grin * His eyes looked like red versions of 004's. At least now we know they're not related.  
  
004&00Fire: * glare at 0017 *  
  
0017: Just joking!  
  
007: Um, I'm curious, what's a Digimon.  
  
00Fire: It's short for digital monster. Can I see your left hand?  
  
0019: * trying to get it to stop humming * Sure.  
  
00Fire: * tries to remove the bandages * The energy it's giving off makes it seem like a digivice.  
  
0018: A what?  
  
00Fire: A digivice. They're sometimes given to human children who get transported to the digital world. That's where all the Digimon live. I think it's supposed to exist in computers.  
  
008: If it exists in computers than how come you're half-Digimon?  
  
00Fire: * pauses * I think it has to do with me being a reincarnation of a Digimon that didn't die the normal way so he wasn't reborn as a normal Digimon.  
  
Almost everyone: What?  
  
0015&0016: Makes sense to me.  
  
002: Man, you two are freaky.  
  
0015: What?!  
  
002: You heard me!  
  
0020-: This is the second time in less than 12 hours.  
  
0020+: * snickers suddenly *  
  
0020-: What?  
  
0020+: Nothing  
  
Artemis: * realizes she got caught staring at 0020- and looks away blushing *  
  
Apollo: * is nearly covered in bandages * Don't you think you've put enough bandages on me yet?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Not quite. * puts one on his hand * There, those should cover all you burns.  
  
All who know Apollo: * laugh at that funny sight *  
  
Apollo: -_- Oh be quiet.  
  
00Fire: Hey I think I got something. * pokes 0019's left hand *  
  
0019's left hand: * changes shape and blasts 00Fire and Yami with light then turns back to normal *  
  
0019: O_O Gah! * scoots back really quick *  
  
00Fire: * is now a Flamon * What do you know it was a digivice. * looks over at Yami * A really strong one too.  
  
Yami: * now has five pairs of wings, those things that pharaohs are always holding in hieroglyphs, the clothes he has in flashbacks, and he's got five tattoos on each arm * -_- This is embarrassing.  
  
0020+: * laughing at Yami * Man, now you look like you in all those pictures from ancient Egypt in the museum!  
  
0014: Um, can you change back now?  
  
00Fire/Flamon: I think we're gonna need to get 0019's help again to do that.  
  
Lamar: That's the chapter.  
  
0018: Why did you stop?!  
  
Lamar: I was taking up too much space. It's already long enough.  
  
0020+: * walks in just then * I like what you're doing with Artemis.  
  
0018: O_O Hikari!  
  
Lamar: Um, I gotta go, bye! * leaves *  
  
0018: Get back here you! * chases *  
  
0020+: * sweatdrops * What's with those two? Review, I guess. 


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations galore, and more...

Lamar: And here we are, at chapter 8!  
  
0018: Yeah, so, how 'bout a quick summary?  
  
Lamar: 00Fire and Yami go back to their old selves and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang and Yu Yu Hakusho gang find out about the cyborgs. And a couple more cyborgs show up, you can probably guess who they are.  
  
0019: Lamar does not own Cyborg 009, Sailor Moon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Ranma1/2, Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything else that might be brought up.  
  
Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki Chapter 8  
  
Narrator: If you were here last time, then you know that 0019 did something to the two newest members of the cyborg team and Artemis and Apollo have reappeared. Anyway, now they need a way to turn them back to normal.  
  
0019: * still in shock *  
  
Yami: * trying to get the things he's holding off * Why won't these come off?  
  
0018: Hey, if his left hand did that, does that mean his right hand could undo it?  
  
004: Wouldn't you have to find a way to activate it?  
  
0016: * walks up to 0019 and shows him some pictures * The girl came back and gave me pictures of two people who look a lot alike. * shows 0019 a lot of pictures *  
  
0019: * takes a look and his right hand morphs and blasts 00Fire/Flamon and Yami with some dark energy, then he fainted *  
  
00Fire: * back to normal and unconscious *  
  
Yami: * back to normal but not unconscious yet and still has the wings *  
  
0020+: You okay?  
  
Yami: * faints then *  
  
0018: * goes over to 0016 and looks at pictures * That's just freaky. * takes pictures and puts them in the shadow realm *  
  
0016: I just remembered something.  
  
006: What?  
  
0016: I can heal and repair cyborgs. We could've just done that instead of Dr. G spending all that time patching up Apollo.  
  
Apollo: Wait, you mean you could have done that instead of me having to sit still for so long?!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: * blinks * * thinks * What a strange thing to call me.  
  
0016: I forgot, sorry.  
  
0015: She's an airhead. I guess the concussion from the crash made it worse somehow.  
  
0014: Now that you mention it, she has been acting a little off.  
  
006: Well, now that that's settled, I think that I'll go make dinner.  
  
0017: Can I help?  
  
006: Sure.  
  
At dinnertime:  
  
Apollo&Artemis: * decided to stay and Apollo's bandages are gone 'cause 0016 healed him *  
  
00Fire&0016: * eating lots of food really fast *  
  
0015: Great, a guy version of 0016, just what we needed.  
  
0020+: Hey Yami, I got a question.  
  
Yami: * no longer has wings * What?  
  
0020+: How come you had wings earlier but now they're gone?  
  
Yami: They're retractable in this form.  
  
0020+: * blinks * Huh?  
  
Yami: Like a cat's claw.  
  
0020+: Oh.  
  
003: So, why don't you tell us about yourself?  
  
00Fire: Um, well, my real name's Takuya and I'm half Digimon. I have no clue why, but some guy in an alley grabbed me while I was running an errand for my mom. Then when I woke up I was in some sort of capsule thing. I heard something about cryogenic freezing, but I have no clue what that means.  
  
004: It means that you were put in a state similar to hibernation only you didn't age or anything similar to it.  
  
00Fire: Oh. * pause * What about the other nine kids there?  
  
All: What?!  
  
00Fire: Yeah, there were nine other kids in capsules like mine; I can't remember what they looked like though.  
  
002: Great, that means they can just make more cyborgs anytime they want.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Maybe you better not go to school for a while so that no one gets hurt.  
  
0020-: Can we tell some of the people there why so they don't go looking for us?  
  
008: If you do that, better take someone with you so you don't say too much.  
  
0018: * jumps up * I'll go with Plus!  
  
0020+: * thinking * Why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
  
0020-: Can your friend Yami come with me?  
  
Yami: * chokes on something he was drinking * Why me?!  
  
0020-: * evil grin * Those wings you have might help convince my friends about it.  
  
Yami: * sighs * Fine.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: You better go now if you want to get back before night fall.  
  
Those four: Right. * leave *  
  
007: So, now what?  
  
Dr. Gilmore: We're going to need some more scans of 00Fire.  
  
00Fire: -_-Ah man.  
  
Kaiba mansion:  
  
0018: Nice place.  
  
0020+: Weird how everyone is staying with him. Oh well, less work for us.  
  
Narrator: They are both in their cyborg uniforms. 0020+'s is a combination of a basic cyborg uniform and the original 0010s'. It was the same shape as everyone else's, but it didn't have any buttons and was white. Where the buttons would be was the same red thing that had been on 0010+'s uniform. He had red gloves and boots and his scarf was as long as everyone else's, but was a shade of violet.  
  
0018: What's that? * points to screen which has two people in front of it *  
  
0020+: That's a screen that shows a special digital universe that this kid named Noah lives in. He was in some sort of accident so his dad transferred all his memories and stuff into a super computer. The screens there so he can communicate with this world. And the kid with the black hair is Mokuba, one of Noah's stepbrothers, not sure who the other is though.  
  
0018: I think it's Pan.  
  
0020+: Who?  
  
0018: The half goat cyborg they told us about before 00Fire showed up.  
  
0020+: Oh yeah, I forgot about him.  
  
Both: * walk over to the screen and two people *  
  
0018: * looking Mokuba over * This kid looks pretty normal except for his eyes. I can't find his pupils.  
  
0020+: I'm pretty sure that means he's in that other world, but this guy * points at Pan * is plugged in.  
  
0018: Really? How?  
  
0020+: * turns Pan around so you can see the back of his head where a plug is in *  
  
0018: You think we could do that?  
  
0020+: One way to find out. * takes a couple of plugs and hands one to her then plugs the other one into a socket in the back of his head *  
  
0018: * plugs hers into a socket in the back of her head *  
  
Both: * get transported to that virtual world and land on Mokuba, Pan, and Noah *  
  
Mokuba&Noah: Hey! Get off!  
  
Pan: * jabbers something *  
  
0018: Sorry. * gets off and brushes herself off *  
  
0020+: Ditto. * gets off and looks around * Sure looks different from last time I was here.  
  
Mokuba: Hey, how'd you get here anyway?  
  
Pan: Mena meko mimo!  
  
Noah: Let me guess, he said that they're cyborgs like him didn't he?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, only they aren't part goat.  
  
0018: What would make you think we're part goat? I'm a cat demon for crying out loud!  
  
Noah: Whatever. What are you doing here?  
  
0020+: We thought you might know when Kaiba and the others get in that room-  
  
Noah: About half a minute.  
  
0020+: Oh, we better leave then. * somehow logs out *  
  
0018: * also logs out *  
  
Pan: Moko?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah this should be interesting.  
  
Both: * log out although how Mokuba did we will never know *  
  
Noah: * shrugs * Might as well see how this turns out. * teleports to his room in time to see the entire Yu-Gi-Oh gang come in *  
  
Kaiba: * sees the two * WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!! * pause * And what are those ridiculous things you're wearing?  
  
Bob(Bakura's yami): *sees 0018 * O_O What are you doing here?!  
  
Bakura: Are you okay Bob?  
  
0018: Bob?! * starts laughing *  
  
Bob: * to 0018 * Don't come near me! * disappears into millennium ring *  
  
Bakura: O_O Strange, I've never seen him that scared before.  
  
0018: * still laughing *  
  
0020+: * looking at her suspiciously *  
  
Anzu: How did you scare Bob like that?!  
  
Marik: * suddenly appears * Some one scared Bob? Tell me how so I can scare him! * sees 0018 * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Stay away from me! * disappears into millennium rod *  
  
Nabu: O_O  
  
0018: * laughing even harder now *  
  
Honda: Okay, who is that?  
  
0018: * calms down at last * I am Sam. I was a yami, but due to an accident I got my own solid body, and no, I did not fuse with my hikari.  
  
Mai: Why were the other two scared of you then?  
  
0018: * evil grin * Let's just say that I did some things that would give most people nightmares.  
  
Shizuka: * looking at 0020+ * What's going on? Something's wrong, I can tell. What's going on K-  
  
0020+: Don't say my name! Not when I'm like this at least. * gestures to his uniform *  
  
Otogi: What, do you have your own yami now? Or is it just too dangerous for us to say your name?  
  
0020+: As a matter of fact it is. If you wanna talk about me you'll just have to call me 0020+ or Plus. * is totally serious *  
  
Shizuka: Why? Did something happen to you?  
  
0020+: * looks down * You remember when I was looking for Yami right?  
  
Anzu: Yeah, and you must have found him, because he was at school today.  
  
Kaiba: This is probably just another one of the dog's crazy stories.  
  
0018: * suddenly in front of Kaiba and has her claws very close to his face * Don't you ever call him that again! The only thing he could possibly be inferior to you in is intelligence and that's something that hardly even matters!  
  
0020+: Calm down 0018! Have to admit though, don't really care about smarts. It's why I'm like this in the first place so I would be better without it.  
  
Shizuka: * looking seriously at 0020+ * Kat-Plus, are you...still human?  
  
0020+: * grins in a kind of sad way * Well, maybe half-human.  
  
Narrator: That remark got everyone serious.  
  
Honda: What do you mean 'half-human'?  
  
Mokuba: He's like Pan. * points to Pan * Only he's not a goat.  
  
Pan: ^_^  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, are you aware that he has-  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, don't care.  
  
Noah: I kind of like him. He can be down loaded into my world. Same with the other two.  
  
Otogi: Wait a second, you went in his world?!  
  
0020+: * grins and shrugs * I thought that I could find out when you'd be back.  
  
0018: * has since pulled away from Kaiba * Yeah, besides it's not like we were there long enough to do anything.  
  
Anzu: The fact that you went in there, is creepy enough as it is.  
  
Mai: Back to the question, what do you mean half-human?  
  
0020+: I already told you, I'm a cyborg.  
  
Honda: So you have some artificial parts, that doesn't make you half-human. Don't worry us like that.  
  
0020+: Oh for the love of, never mind. Is it normal that a human can do this? * jumps so high he goes through the ceiling, which must have been at least 25 feet above him *  
  
All except 0018: O_O  
  
0018: Personally, I think he could jump higher.  
  
Kaiba: That doesn't prove anything!  
  
0020+: * jumps back down * Anything else I can do to prove it to you?  
  
Otogi: How 'bout you get some fast food? In one minute.  
  
0020+: No prob. * disappears for 30 seconds and then reappears with a Kentucky Fried Chicken box that is still warm * How's that for ya?  
  
All except 0018 and Shizuka: O_O  
  
Shizuka: Who did this to you?  
  
0018: Sorry, classified information. If we told you, we'd be putting you in danger.  
  
Kaiba: Anything else? I'm getting tired of you being here.  
  
0020+: We won't be at school for a few days because-  
  
Wall: * explodes just then *  
  
Everyone except Noah: * dive and take cover *  
  
Pan: O_O Meeka meeka mook!  
  
Mokuba: Pan says there's another cyborg over there!  
  
Voice: Good for Pan.  
  
0018: Well, this is one of the reasons we're not going to school.  
  
Narrator: A boy came out of the dust. He was wearing a basic cyborg uniform, only it was white. He had black hair in a ponytail and his eyes were completely white. A black spiral was around his left arm.  
  
Honda: O_O Uh, J-  
  
0020+: Don't say my name!  
  
Boy: * suddenly summons a sword made out of light * Traitors to the Black Ghost must die! * runs towards 0018 *  
  
0018: * jumps out of the way * Oh come on, is that the best you can do?  
  
Boy: * smirks * As a matter of fact, no. * fires a really bright light at 0018, knocking her back *  
  
0020+: What are you waiting for?! Get away now!  
  
Noah: I would, but I don't have a body.  
  
Mokuba&Pan: * already left *  
  
All except Kaiba: * go to what they hope is a safe distance *  
  
Kaiba: Why should I listen to you?  
  
Boy: * suddenly is behind Kaiba and is holding his blade up to his neck * Surrender or the CEO dies!  
  
0020+: Can I ask you a question first?  
  
Boy: * blinks * I guess...  
  
0020+: What cyborg are you?  
  
Boy: * facevaults * What kind of question is that?!  
  
0018: * dragged Kaiba away while the boy was distracted * A good question for right now!  
  
Boy: Grrr. Well, fine! My name is 00Light!  
  
20 minutes later:  
  
0020+: * shoots the black spiral making it spark *  
  
00Light: * slashes 0020+'s leg before the spiral breaks knocking him unconscious *  
  
0020+'s leg: * starts sparking real bad *  
  
0020+: Ow! Just great!  
  
0018: * has several cuts all over herself * No kidding! How are we supposed to get back to the Dolphin?!  
  
Mai: What about the kid? Shouldn't you destroy him?  
  
0020+: What are you crazy?! He was under mind control! He couldn't help himself!  
  
0018: You got a thing against mind control don't you?  
  
0020+: That's right!  
  
001's voice: * in only 0018&0020+'s heads * What's taking you two so long?  
  
0020+: Is that you 001?  
  
001's voice: Yes.  
  
Honda: Who are you talking to?  
  
0018: We ran into another cyborg. We got hurt kind of bad. Do you think you could send someone over to pick us up?  
  
001's voice: No problem.  
  
002: * suddenly shows up * 001 sent me to get you two. * sees 00Light * New cyborg?  
  
0018&0020+: Yeah.  
  
002: Okay. * to 0018 * You shouldn't be damaged so badly so that you can't carry the cyborg so take him back to the Dolphin. I'll take Plus. * grabs 0020+ * * to the Yu-Gi-Oh people and Pan * Oh two things: Artemis says Pan can stay here as long as he wants and this never happened. * leaves using his acceleration mode *  
  
0018: * grabs 00Light and also leaves using her acceleration mode *  
  
Kaiba: * looks at the room * It's gonna take forever to fix this.  
  
Genkai's place:  
  
0020-&Yami: * appear suddenly in front of Genkai with 0020- holding Yami's arm since he can't accelerate, 0020- is also wearing the same uniform as 0020+ only it's blue where it's red on 0020+'s *  
  
Genkai: Thought I'd be seeing you.  
  
0020-: * sees her * Oh hey! You didn't see that did you?!  
  
Genkai: Yes I did. By the way, I don't think your friend handled it very well.  
  
Yami: * losing his lunch...er...dinner in a bush * I don't think I like acceleration mode.  
  
0020-: Um, guess you still count slightly as a normal human. You'll probably get used to it, I hope.  
  
Genkai: Oh yes, Koenma says he knows of your current situation and says you're no longer a spirit detective since it's now impossible for you.  
  
0020-: Really?! 'Least I won't have to talk that over with him. Do you know why he did that?  
  
Genkai: He gave me a run-down on what happened. He didn't tell me everything though, and he hasn't told anyone else anything. They're very worried about you. You better tell them what happened.  
  
0020-: That's what I came here for with Yami to help me!  
  
Yami:-_- I have a very bad feeling about this.  
  
0020-: Don't worry! As soon as I get into their heads that you're not an evil demon they won't try to hurt you at all! * grabs Yami * So, where are they?  
  
Genkai: Out back.  
  
0020-: Thanks! * runs out back while dragging Yami *  
  
Genkai: * walk slowly to where he went *  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi! What are you doing here?! And who's that guy?!  
  
0020-: * slams Kuwabara into the ground * 1: Don't call me by my name when I'm in uniform. Call me 0020- or Minus. 2: I'm here to explain some things to all of you. 3: That's Yami. Jono introduced me to him.  
  
Yami: * getting glared at by Hiei * Oh Ra help me.  
  
0020-: Yami's not an evil demon! He's not even a demon!  
  
Hiei: And how do you know that?  
  
0020-: Um, well, some kid with a sensitive nose told me.  
  
All except Genkai,0020-,&Yami: * stare at him like he's crazy *  
  
0020-: Um, yeah. Anyway, I'm not going to be able to go to school for a few days.  
  
Keiko: You're skipping school again?!  
  
Kurama: Is this another case?  
  
0020-: How can it be? I'm not a detective anymore!  
  
Botan: What?!  
  
Koenma: * suddenly pops up * It's impossible for him to be a spirit detective in his condition, besides there's something else he can do and he's actually doing it voluntarily.  
  
Kurama: So, you let him go?  
  
Keiko: * suddenly glares at Koenma * How long was that been in order?  
  
Koenma: Since his future disappeared from our books.  
  
Botan: That would be 2-3 weeks ago.  
  
Shizuru: And why would you let a hard to find detective like Yusuke go?  
  
Koenma: Well, he can still fight demons, but the condition he's in makes it so that it would be too deadly for the demons.  
  
Kuwabara: * up again * You mean something happened to Urameshi to make him really strong against demons?  
  
0020-: Not just demons, nearly anything. Only, it was kind of against my will.  
  
Hiei: Oh really? How could becoming strong against your will happen?  
  
0020-: Well, there's this terrorist organization, or death merchants whatever you wanna call it, and it's way ahead of any government. They're most advanced experiments are the ones dealing with cybernetics. They've been kidnapping normal people, and a couple of demons, and turn them into cyborgs. The cyborgs all have different powers and there have been at least two dozen. On my training trip there was an accident with a demon. There was this other guy, he was a friend of Yami's, actually it was Jono. I was trying to keep the thing away from him, but it hurt me really bad * thinking * Feel bad about lying, but I can't tell them I fainted because I tried to give him some of my blood when he got hurt. * back to out loud* and I lost consciousness after it was destroyed, although Jono went first. Anyway, when I woke up I was on a table in this crazy uniform and I found out I was one of the latest cyborgs along with Jono. So, then we escaped and enrolled in Furinkin high and a couple of days later we got some friends who also turned out to be cyborgs and here I am now.  
  
Keiko: You expect us to believe that?!  
  
Voice: 00-cyborgs!  
  
Yami: -_- This better not be a repeat of the lunch today.  
  
Kuwabara: That was you guys?! How come we couldn't see what was happening?!  
  
0020-: * gets into a fighting stance completely ignoring Kuwabara *  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! Aren't you going to answer me?!  
  
Yami: Be quiet or I will banish you soul to the shadow realm.  
  
Kuwabara: * has no clue what that is, but shuts up due to Yami's tone of voice*  
  
0020-: * pulls out his laser gun * Where are you?  
  
Boy who looks almost identical to 00Light only black where it's white including his completely black eyes: * appears out of nowhere * I'm right here.  
  
0020-: * shoots with his gun *  
  
Boy: * dodges and summons a sword that seems to be made out of darkness *  
  
Kuwabara: Wait, someone's copying my move again?!  
  
Yami: * mutters something in Japanese * He doesn't know you exist. It's just something he was created to be able to do. It has nothing to do with your power.  
  
Boy: The hybrid's right.  
  
Shizuru: Hybrid? * looks at Yami * I thought you said you weren't part demon.  
  
Yami: I'm not, but there are other things out there.  
  
Boy: Yes, like Digimon, right?  
  
Yami: * glares at him *  
  
0020-: Hey! Leave him outta this! You said you only wanted to fight cyborgs and that means me!  
  
Boy: True, but I thought that there would be another cyborg. You would be a very good challenge only you just recently learned about you cybernetic nature so you can't control it and probably don't know everything you can do yet while I know everything I am capable of doing.  
  
0020-: You haven't been a cyborg as long as I have, so that must mean your being controlled like that other kid.  
  
Boy: You mean 00Fire? You managed to free him? We thought he was simply destroyed. Oh well.  
  
0020-: Or you gonna talk or fight?!  
  
Boy: Can you control your powers?  
  
0020-: Yeah.  
  
Narrator: What happened next happened too fast for anyone, including Hiei. All they could tell was that Yusuke was far away from where he was and clutching his arm while looking at his gun that he dropped and the boy was smirking.  
  
Boy: You can't lie to 00Dark. I can see through almost any lie.  
  
Keiko: Yusuke!  
  
Kuwabara: Why did you drop the gun?!  
  
Yami: Look at his arm.  
  
All: * do so and what they see surprises them *  
  
0020-'s arm: * is bleeding like a normal arm, but also sparking really bad *  
  
Yami: The circuits were damaged; his hand can not function entirely correctly. If you doubted the truth of what he was saying now, then this will most definitely prove it true.  
  
0020-: You know, you could be trying to help me!  
  
Yami: It's a fight between cyborgs. I'll interfere if it shortens the fight exponentially.  
  
0020-: * looks at his arm * Like that's gonna help me in a minute.  
  
00Dark: Well, if you're friend's not gonna help, I'll end this now. But first * shoots some kind of darkness thing that surrounds everyone but him, 0020-, and Yami * to make sure there's no interference. * shoots a beam of darkness at 0020- *  
  
0020-: * looking at beam intently * * thinking * No way am I gonna die! * suddenly and surprisingly lots of electricity comes out of his eyes, somehow get conducted along the dark beam at least 10 times faster than it's going, and slam into 00Dark *  
  
00Dark: * getting electrocuted really bad and slightly lit up, revealing a black spiral on his leg *  
  
Yami: There it is! * fires something dark that looked like 00Dark's attack, only it was a sphere, at the dark spiral, that broke it *  
  
00Dark: * keels over and faints *  
  
0020-: -_- That's what you were waiting for?! I could've been killed!  
  
Yami: * about to say something, but stops * Listen.  
  
0020-: Eh? * hears it * An acceleration mode? It better not be another cyborg.  
  
Yami: What else has an acceleration mode?  
  
0020-: Great. * grabs his gun and gets in a fighting stance * If I die, I'm blaming you.  
  
Yami: * watching a spot *  
  
0016: * suddenly appears via acceleration mode * Hiya guys!  
  
0020-: * facevaults * 0016!  
  
Yami: * sighs * Well, at least it's a friend.  
  
Kurama: Who are you?  
  
0016: I'm 0016, a team mate of Minus and Yami. * looks at Yusuke and 00Dark * Man, you look as bad as Plus.  
  
0020-: Say what?! Is he okay?!  
  
0016: Yeah, but he's got a really bad slash on his leg so that he couldn't walk. 002 had to go get him. 001 sent me here to see if you were okay and maybe carry one of you back to the Dolphin. Should I carry the guy in black? * points her finger at 00Dark showing her partially artificial hands to the spirit detectives *  
  
Kuwabara: Why are your hands like that?  
  
0016: Hello? I'm a cyborg. I have cybernetic parts, including my hands. So, do I need to carry someone?  
  
0020-: * grinning evilly * Yeah, my arm's damaged so I can only carry one person, so I'm carrying 00Dark since he's lighter, which means you'll have to take Yami. * thinking * I sure am glad I caught Yami staring at her while blushing.  
  
Yami: * blushing * * thinking * Why that no good... How did he find out?!  
  
0016: Aw don't worry Yami. Since you seem to be having trouble with acceleration mode, I'll just go at mach 1.  
  
Kurama: O_O But that's nearly the speed of sound!  
  
0016: Really? No one told me that?  
  
Genkai: How long have you been a cyborg?  
  
0016: Well, I found out I was one about a week ago, but I've been one for about a year. I was just in a coma from the plane crash Shingo, Rei, and I were in so it's not that big a deal.  
  
0020-: * grabs 00Dark with his good arm * Yo, we gotta go. Maybe I'll see you guys soon. * leaves via acceleration switch *  
  
0016: Come on Yami! I need 'ta repair Plus, Minus, 0018 a little, and maybe those two cyborgs. * grabs him and accelerates *  
  
Kurama: O_O  
  
Hiei: What's wrong with you fox?  
  
Kurama: * still bug-eyed * It shouldn't be possible to go at Mach 1 and it sounded like it was only a fraction of their speed. They're definitely above us in strength.  
  
Kuwabara: Why's that?  
  
Keiko: * looking down cast * At that speed their very skin and muscle should be ripped from their bodies.  
  
Lamar: Yeah, that's the end of the chapter. I think I made it too long.  
  
0018: * laughing *  
  
0017: Why does she like to torture people so much?  
  
Lamar: She just liked being able to scare Kaiba like that. Anyway, next time we find out about the new cyborgs, and 0018 has a little surprise up her sleeve. Oh, and a couple more cyborgs appear, but I have a problem. I don't want J.P. as the legendary warrior of thunder. I'll take suggestions to almost any other anime character as long as it's not someone who has already appeared in this story. If not I'll just have to pick someone randomly.  
  
0019: Review please! 


	9. Not much, but new cyborgs!

Lamar: Here we are at chapter nine. Only I'm not giving a summary this time. The only thing I'm saying is that you get to see an almost normal day of the cyborgs' life. Oh, and if you're wondering why it said it had only been a few weeks since the plane crash in the first chapter but Usagi said they were in a coma for a year last chapter, it's because it seemed like a few weeks to those three.  
  
0018: Lamar does not own Cyborg 009, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Ranma1/2, Digimon Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything else that shows up.  
  
Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki Chapter 9  
  
Narrator: Last time friends of the 0020s learned about the cyborgs. Also a couple of new cyborgs fought the ones who were trying to explain it. Now 0016 is ready to heal them.  
  
0015: Why don't you two sit closer together so 0016 can heal you faster? * shoves 0020- so that he bumps into 0020+ *  
  
*ZAP!*  
  
0020s: * look slightly fried *  
  
0014-19&00Fire: O_O  
  
008: You have that too?  
  
0020-: * twitches slightly * Yeah.  
  
0016: * has started working on 0020+ * Did the 0010 cyborgs do that?  
  
007: Yeah, only when they touched each other they instantly killed each other.  
  
002: * smirks * That was how we beat them.  
  
0015: I looked at the computer files. The one who beat them was 009.  
  
002: * glares * That's none of you business!  
  
0016: * has finished with 0020+ and is working on 0020- * Anyone got a bucket of water?  
  
002&0015: * glare at her *  
  
0016: Never mind!  
  
00Fire: You like making fun of them don't you?  
  
0016: * smiles * Whatever gave you that idea?  
  
003: Wasn't Dr. Gilmore scanning you?  
  
00Fire: He finished. I don't think I like being scanned. You have to sit still for so long.  
  
0016: * now working on 00Light * Didn't take very long to scan us three.  
  
0014: They didn't know parts of us couldn't be scanned and 0018 showed up with complete diagrams of us less than 24 hours later. Remember?  
  
0016: Oh yeah.  
  
00Fire: Lucky.  
  
008: It's necessary for us to find out what you can do so that we won't have any unpleasant surprises.  
  
Yami: You mean like when Minus fried 00Dark with those things in his eyes?  
  
0016: * now working on 00Dark * Is that why this guy looks like he's been burned? I was wondering why?  
  
0020-: * glares at Yami *  
  
006: Don't worry. The 0010 brothers could do that too.  
  
0020+: * thinking * I can do what he can do, so that means I have them too. * starts thinking of evil things to do to Kaiba that involve the shock beams in his eyes *  
  
0015: Were they like my lasers?  
  
003: Actually, they're quite different. Theirs have a wider range, but do not do as much damage. Yours are thinner, but can actually cut through things. Not to mention they can come out of places other than your eyes...  
  
0015: Okay I get the picture!  
  
0016: I'm done!  
  
00Fire: That reminds me. Dr. G wants you to take them to the scanning room.  
  
0016: Okay! * grabs the two and heads off to the room before anyone can stop her *  
  
0015: O_O Great now she's gonna get hopelessly lost!  
  
All who were not there when she told the zoo story: Huh???????  
  
009: * starts telling the story for 0015 *  
  
15 minutes later:  
  
0016: * lost * Sheesh. Why's this ship gotta be so big? * accidentally wanders outside and into a forest before she realizes that she's not on the ship * Oh great! Now how am I supposed to get back?  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Cyborgs: * have split into search groups *  
  
With 001, 003, and 009:  
  
009: I can't believe she left the ship. What made her do that?  
  
001: She has a short attention span. Find her and we'll accelerate back to the ship.  
  
003: I just hope she doesn't get into any trouble.  
  
With 002, 005, and 007:  
  
002: Isn't this the same group from when we were in that base?  
  
007: Now that you mention it, it is!  
  
005: * already knew that and as such is keeping quiet *  
  
With 004, 008, and 0018:  
  
0018: What's with these groups?! * thinking * Act normal so they don't suspect anything.  
  
004: We're trying to get at least one person who can accelerate in each group in case they need to get out of there fast.  
  
008: Weren't you paying attention?  
  
0018: I was thinking of ways to get back at 0017 for putting all those bugs in my bed. * thinking * How does the sub-space spell go again? Was it Sores quiere or Sore quieres? Maybe I should get Tsuki to help.  
  
004&008: * sweatdrop *  
  
With Artemis, Apollo, and 0020-:  
  
0020-: * muttering * Can't believe I have to be on a different team from Plus.  
  
Apollo: Will you be quiet already?  
  
0020-: You would be acting this way too if you and your sister had to split up.  
  
Apollo: * about to say something but changes his mind because he noticed something * I think I heard something.  
  
0020-: Where?  
  
Apollo: Over there. * points in random direction *  
  
0020-: I'll go check it out. * goes in direction *  
  
Apollo: * turns to Artemis * What's with the blushing?!  
  
Artemis: * has been blushing since they got in groups *  
  
With 006, 0017, and 0020+:  
  
0017: Are we there yet?  
  
0020+: No.  
  
0017: You sure?  
  
0020+: We don't even know where we're going.  
  
0017: Don't you have a radar or something to track her down?  
  
0020+: How should I know? Haven't you been here longer than me?  
  
0017: Only by a couple of days!  
  
0020+: Well, I still don't know. Ask someone else.  
  
0017: * turns around to ask 006 only to find that he's decided to burrow underground * Hey!  
  
0020+: * thinking * Lucky.  
  
With 0014 and 0015:  
  
0015: How come we're the only people with two people in our group?  
  
0014: Someone had to do that, and we already knew each other.  
  
0015: * kicks random tree * Well I still can't believe they did that!  
  
0014: Can't that damage your jets?  
  
0015: Wouldn't they have been damaged when I beat up that Kuno guy?  
  
0014: Good point.  
  
With 0019, 00Fire, and Yami:  
  
00Fire: This is boring.  
  
Yami: Why am I in the lead?  
  
0019: I don't know. I'm just following 00Fire.  
  
00Fire: I'm behind Yami because his hair is big enough to hide us.  
  
Yami: * gives 00Fire the Heero Yui death glare *  
  
0019: * enters acceleration mode and suddenly reappears along with 0016, 00Light, and 00Dark, who have regained consciousness *  
  
00Fire: Hey you found them!  
  
0019: I heard 0016's acceleration mode.  
  
00Light: * now has normal blue eyes *What's going on here?!  
  
00Dark: * also has normal blue eyes * We woke up and that girl was wondering around aimlessly carrying us.  
  
0016: I think that my sense of direction got worse from the plane crash.  
  
00Fire: Well, we found you, so that means we can call the others. * takes out yellow radar communicator * Yow! * drops it *  
  
00Light: What's with you?  
  
00Fire: It was really cold and LOOK! * points at yrc *  
  
yrc: * frozen solid *  
  
00Light: Is that normal?  
  
Yami: It depends.  
  
Little boy: * looks about 8 with messy brown hair and is wearing a light blue cyborg uniform with a dark spiral around his right leg and eyes that are completely light blue just like his uniform * * runs out of somewhere * I'm 00Ice. I'm here to destroy you!  
  
0016: * sweatdrops * That's just creepy hearing a kid say that.  
  
Voice: What about me?  
  
All: * turn to see a girl floating in the air *  
  
Girl: * has blond hair and is wearing a lavender cyborg uniform and has a dark spiral around her neck along with lavender eyes * Hello. I'm 00Wind. Black Ghost didn't think it would be fair for 00Ice to come here all alone so we came too.  
  
00Dark: Um, who's we?  
  
00Wind: -_- Look behind you.  
  
All: * do so *  
  
Boy: * has messy black hair and a yellow cyborg uniform along with yellow eyes but no dark spiral is visible on him * I'm 00Thunder.  
  
0016: Hey, shouldn't he have a dark spiral? I mean if he doesn't that means this is his free will.  
  
00Thunder: That's right. What are you gonna do about it?  
  
0016: One second. * pulls everyone into a huddle quite forcefully * What are we gonna do? We can't call anyone and I don't think they would be happy if we killed a boy even if he's evil *  
  
Yami: You're probably right.  
  
0019: I say we fight this time.  
  
00Fire: You sure about that?  
  
00Light: Hey, don't we get any say in this?  
  
00Dark: Yeah, we don't really wanna fight.  
  
0016: Neither do I, but we have no choice.  
  
Yami: Anyone got a plan?  
  
0019: Yami and 0016 can take 00Wind since they can fly, 00Light and 00Fire will fight 00Thunder since he seems stronger than 00Ice and 00Fire's stronger than me and he can explain a bit to 00Light, and 00Dark and I'll take 00Ice since he doesn't seem as strong as 00Thunder and I'm not really all that strong. Plus I can explain to 00Dark what to do.  
  
00Fire: Good idea.  
  
00Light: Who's-  
  
0016: You're 00Light and he's 00Dark. We'll explain later okay?  
  
00Wind: Oh for the love of... * takes out gun and shoots at them * Will you fight already!  
  
0016: * gets hit in the arm * Hey! * glares at her * We better start now or we won't be able to fight at all. Listen to 00Fire and 0019 you two! * activates her jets and flies over to 00Wind *  
  
Yami: * grows his wings and follows her *  
  
00Dark: O_O Did they just-  
  
0019: Move! * disappears *  
  
00Dark: * disappears as a spear of ice was about to hit him *  
  
0019: * reappears so that it looks like he's dragging 00Dark * You have to be careful or you might just die.  
  
00Dark: O_O This is too much.  
  
0019: Whatever, use your power! * takes out gun *  
  
00Dark: Power? * sees another ice spear and dodges * O_O How come he can do that anyway?!  
  
0019: * dodging some ice daggers getting thrown at him * He's a cyborg like us!  
  
00Dark: Cyborg?!  
  
0019: * still dodging * I'm not surprised 0016 didn't tell you! She was only found out about a week ago and I found out even less! Only, I remember nothing before I was a cyborg, so I seem to be adapting to this faster! Just try to see if you can use your power whatever it is!  
  
00Ice: * angry * You shouldn't be dodging! It's not fair! * starts throwing even more ice at the two *  
  
00Dark: * frantically dodging * How come you can dodge this?!  
  
0019: Acceleration mode! * starts going really fast *  
  
00Dark: * sweatdrops * How come I can't do that?! * sees an extra-large ice projectile heading for him * O_O * holds up hand to protect himself and suddenly a sword made of black energy appears and cuts the ice in two *  
  
00Ice: * even angrier * No fair! He's going too fast and you can cut them with your sword!  
  
0019: * suddenly appears in front of 00Ice and shoots his right leg *  
  
00Dark: * really creeped out and no longer has sword * You can't shoot a kid!  
  
Dark spiral: * breaks apart and disintegrates *  
  
00Ice: * faints *  
  
00Dark: Wha?  
  
0019: Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. When they have that spiral on them they see to be controlled by Black Ghost.  
  
00Dark: * looks at him funny * What happened to the super serious fighter?  
  
0019: * does a clueless Goku impersonation without realizing it * You know, I'm not really sure.  
  
00Dark: * facevaults *  
  
Meanwhile with 00Fire and 00Light:  
  
00Light: So, what are we supposed to do?  
  
00Fire: I guess we try to subdue him. This is my first cyborg fight. Um, you know your power right?  
  
00Light: I don't have a clue what you're talking about.  
  
00Thunder: * suddenly attacks using a lot of electricity shocking them quite badly *  
  
00Fire: * gets up somewhat slowly * Darn, I need to pay attention to this.  
  
00Light: * gets up confused * Wait, shouldn't that have killed us?  
  
00Thunder: * glares and attacks with even more electricity *  
  
00Fire: * jumps high to get out of the path *  
  
00Light: * dodges slightly but got hit somewhat since he was staring at 00Fire * AGH!  
  
00Fire: * lands * You okay? * gets shocked * Aah!  
  
00Thunder: * smirks and gathers a lot of electricity causing him to be slightly illuminated *  
  
00Fire: O_O That's it! * fires some flames at 00Thunder's head *  
  
00Thunder: * cancels electric attack and blocks it *  
  
00Fire: * takes out gun and starts firing at 00Thunders head *  
  
00Thunder: * still blocking *  
  
00Light: * looks at his side and sees a gun which he pulls out and shoots at 00Thunder *  
  
00Thunder: * looks at 00Light *  
  
00Fire: * finally shoots 00Thunder in the head * Got it!  
  
00Thunder: * a dark spiral that was around his head and hidden by his hair breaks and he faints *  
  
00Light: Okay, we defeated the thunder guy, now explain.  
  
00Fire: Um, you've been kidnapped and turned into a cyborg by a terrorist and/or weapon manufacturing organization.  
  
00Light: You actually expect me to believe that?  
  
00Fire: It's true!  
  
Meanwhile with 0016 and Yami:  
  
0016: * flying around shooting at 00Wind with her gun *  
  
00Wind: * dodging or using the wind to put stuff in the way of the shots * You think that's gonna work?  
  
0016: A little help Yami?!  
  
Yami: * flies over to her * You're probably going to hate me for this, but she can't dodge it. * opens his hands to reveal a spider *  
  
0016: ((O))___((O)) * unfortunately using the thing that can make her scream a lot louder * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
0019, 00Fire, 00Light, 00Dark, 00Wind, and Yami: * faint from hearing it so close *  
  
All other cyborgs: * hear her where ever they are *  
  
0016: * shoots the spider * I hate spiders! * realizes 00Wind is knocked out * Well, I guess Yami was right. * walks over to 00Wind and breaks the dark spiral using her hand since she doesn't want to hurt her with the gun *  
  
All other cyborgs: * appear just then *  
  
0015: How loud were you screaming?! * sees the three new people and the unconscious people * What happened to them?  
  
0016: They were awake a moment ago.  
  
Tsuki: /I think your screaming knocked them out./  
  
0016: //Quiet you.//  
  
002: Those three I haven't seen before.  
  
0016: They showed up after 0019 found me. They had dark spirals. I broke 00Wind's but I don't know if the others are broken.  
  
008: 00Wind?  
  
0016: She's the girl.  
  
004: Let's just get everyone back to the Dolphin.  
  
Finally back at the Dolphin:  
  
Dr. Gilmore: As far as I can tell, the elementals (That's what they decided to call them since they could control elements.) are pretty similarly built. They all have enhanced versions of the device that lets 0016 go for so long without sleep, only it makes it so they don't sleep at all.  
  
00Fire: Then what am I supposed to do at night?!  
  
0018: I could send you to the shadow realm.  
  
00Fire: The what?  
  
0020+: Trust me, you don't wanna go there.  
  
00Light: Could someone please tell me what's going on?  
  
00Fire: I told you what they told me so don't look at me.  
  
0014: You should wait for the other cyborgs to wake up.  
  
0016: I just realized something.  
  
0015: What?  
  
0016: Everyone has stayed up past 1-o-clock!  
  
All else: * look at the clock and groan *  
  
Next morning:  
  
00Wind: * wakes up and now has normal blue eyes * Oh my aching head.  
  
00Ice: * wakes up and now has normal brown eyes * Ack! Where am I?!  
  
00Thunder: * wakes up and now has normal green eyes * * in an English accent * Ugh, that's the last time I run an errand for Aunt Petunia.  
  
003: * was watching them * Oh good, you're awake.  
  
00Wind: Who are you?  
  
003: I'm 003.  
  
00Ice: That's a strange name.  
  
003: My real name is Francoise. What are your names?  
  
00Wind: Mine's Zoe.  
  
00Ice: I'm Tommy!  
  
00Thunder: * to computer * My name's Harry Potter. Have you seen my glasses? I can't seem to find them.  
  
003: * sweatdrops * I'm over here.  
  
00Thunder: * to 00Ice * Sorry, I have really bad eyesight without my glasses.  
  
00Ice: I'm not a girl!  
  
00Thunder: Sorry...  
  
003: Why don't I take you all to breakfast? That way you can have some time to think.  
  
Other three: Okay.  
  
Lamar: That's the end. Not what you expected when I said a normal day for the cyborgs. That was normal for them before 0014, 0015, and 0016 showed up. Then it got chaotic.  
  
0018: Why did you replace J.P. with Harry Potter?  
  
Lamar: I don't like J.P. and I don't want all the new cyborgs to be just American or Japanese so I thought 'why not get one of the other cyborgs company' and the only other characters I could think of were English. He can still use magic though.  
  
0017: He's not gonna take lessons from 0018 is he?  
  
Lamar: No, he'll probably be scared of her as soon as he gets his glasses.  
  
0019: Don't forget to review! 


	10. A crazy shopping trip

Lamar: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I lost the beginning of it, have a lot of schoolwork, and slammed the car door closed on my finger.  
  
0018: That's why it's purple and has holes in it? I thought bugs were drilling into it.  
  
0017: You really need to get out more.  
  
0019: Those people don't own Cyborg 009, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, Digimon, Ranma ½, Harry Potter, or anything else in this fanfic.  
  
Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki Chapter 10  
  
The four from last chapter: walk into dining room to witness utter chaos   
  
0015: chasing 0016 Give me those eggs!  
  
0016: running while holding a plate of scrambled eggs No!  
  
0019: I'm pretty sure I didn't have any sausages.  
  
009: You sure? I'm pretty sure I only got two.  
  
0019's plate and 009's plate: somehow got smashed together mixing the food up   
  
007: keeps stealing food from other people   
  
Apollo: glaring daggers at 0020-   
  
0020-: Will you cut that out already?!  
  
Artemis: thinking...of someone   
  
0020(I decided to try and write in his accent): Dat's weird, I thought I had more sausages. Hey wait a minute. looks at 002 Are you taking dem? You got more sausages and dere aren't any missing from dat plate.  
  
002: sweatdrops Well-  
  
Narrator: A second later 0020 was chasing 002 to get his sausages back.  
  
00Ice and 00Wind: OO  
  
003: 0018! What are you doing?!  
  
0018: is holding 0017 in the air with one hand on his throat and looks like she's about to cut it with the other What does it look like? He stole all of my food and he needs to be punished.  
  
003: Please put him down and find some other way to punish him.  
  
0018: shrugs Fine. drops him very unceremoniously Hikari would probably hate me if I did that anyway.  
  
0017:   
  
00Thunder: has sat down and is pouring ketchup (for sausages) and instant coffee (for some adults) into a bowl and tastes some Ugh! This cereal tastes awful!  
  
008: looks at the bowl then at 00Thunder -- That's because it's coffee and ketchup.  
  
00Thunder: Oh. dumps the contents of the bowl into the grits So, where is the cereal?  
  
0014: We don't have any. And you just dumped that stuff into the grits!  
  
00Thunder: That's not a trashcan? squints eyes while looking at it I can't tell without my glasses.  
  
006: Glasses?  
  
00Thunder: Yeah, I have real bad eyesight without them, but I can't seem to find them.  
  
Dr. Gilmore: Maybe you should take him to an optometrist while you're out shopping today.  
  
0017: suddenly awake Shopping?  
  
0016: Yeah, we need more clothes since all we have are our school uniforms and our cyborg uniforms.  
  
0015: catches 0016 Gotcha! grabs plate and looks at it You ate all the eggs!  
  
0016: Hey, all the running made me hungry okay!  
  
00Wind: Is it safe to live here?  
  
003: I'm not really sure, but you might want to since you're cyborgs now.  
  
00Ice: What do you mean cyborg?  
  
Various cyborgs: explain about Black Ghost and cyborgs   
  
00Ice: I don't wanna fight! starts crying   
  
00Wind: Great! Now the people at my school are gonna make even more fun of me!  
  
00Thunder: Aw man, now I can't go back to Hogwarts or I'll die so I can't graduate.  
  
0018: Is Hogwarts a wizarding school?  
  
00Thunder: Yes.  
  
0018: Then I can help you continue your studies!  
  
Thump   
  
0020: looks at the floor Dat's weird. 0017 just fainted.  
  
Yami: With the way 0018 treats him, he can't be blamed. Probably afraid she'll try to make him act like her.  
  
0018: Don't worry. I'm sure Tsuki, Hi, Jonouchi, and Yami will help me.  
  
Yami: chokes on something he was drinking again What?!  
  
0020: No way! I ain't teaching!  
  
0016: Um, Tsuki scares me half the time.  
  
0015: Hi's not using my body, got that?  
  
00Thunder: trying to figure out what they mean   
  
Something on 0020-'s person: rings   
  
0020-: Eh? takes out cell phone Huh, forgot I had this. turns it on Hello?  
  
Loud voice over cell phone: YUSUKE GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CURSE YOU SO BAD THAT NOT EVEN DIEING CAN REMOVE IT!!!! hangs up   
  
All: (O)(O)  
  
0020-: Um, that was my cousin. I better go see what she wants 'cause she can really curse people. runs out like he hounds of you-know-where are on his heels   
  
0018: I gotta meet his cousin.  
  
0016: leaves and reappears with her school uniform Ready!  
  
Narrator: Most of the cyborgs, demi-human in Yami's case, leave and the only ones left are 001, 002, 004, 005, 006, 007, 008, 009, 0020, and Dr. Gilmore.  
  
0020: Glad me and Minus already had clothes. pause So, what do you guys do here in your spare time?  
  
004: We keep track of anything suspicious in case it's Black Ghost.  
  
0020: Anything else?  
  
009: Not too much besides that.  
  
0020: In dat case, bye. goes to shadow realm   
  
007: How come he can do that anyway?  
  
008: We'll figure that out later.  
  
At the mall:  
  
Usagi: It's great to be back at the mall!  
  
Rei: You were only away for a week.  
  
Usagi: It was really a year though.  
  
Voice: Koneko!  
  
Usagi: That's weird. I thought I heard Haruka's voice.  
  
Zoe: Who's Haruka?  
  
Rei: A friend of ours, who calls Usagi Koneko, cross-dresses so that she looks like a guy, and goes around hurting people on her motorcycle.  
  
Voice: Koneko!  
  
Sam: Eh, there's someone really yelling Koneko.  
  
Francoise: You don't think-  
  
Haruka: shows up suddenly I knew it! You're not dead!  
  
Shingo: Wait, you're a race car driver. There aren't any race tracks in Nerima. What are you doing here?  
  
Haruka: Looking for him.  
  
Takuya: Who's 'him'?  
  
Haruka: He is the most annoying, stubborn, and just plain wacko guy on this planet. Not to mention he kept stalking Usagi after her supposed death. He is Chiba Mamoru! enter thunder and lightening   
  
Usagi: He took that break up letter I sent him that badly?  
  
Haruka: No, he took it worse. I've had to kill him five times in the last month!  
  
Apollo: looks at a calendar It's only the 18th (When I wrote this part at least), and how do you kill someone more than once?  
  
Haruka: He keeps coming back to life, which reminds me. You got any ofudos Rei?  
  
Rei: I had two, but they disintegrated.  
  
Haruka: Darn.  
  
Shadow: Um, where's Harry?  
  
Artemis: Must've wandered off somewhere.  
  
Where Harry is:  
  
Harry: is walking along very lost looking for either other cyborgs or an optometrist when he bumps into someone   
  
Nabu: Hey! Watch where you're going!  
  
Harry: looks up Malfoy! takes out wand Expeliarmus!  
  
Nabu: gets flung back and the millennium rod goes flying which nobody notices due to all the magic that happens here and because the Japanese Ministry of Magic stopped keeping track of Nerima after half a dozen aurors disappeared there   
  
Harry: catches rod and looks at it What happened to your wand Malfoy?  
  
Nabu: I'm not Malfoy and that's not a wand. Now give it back!  
  
Harry: happens to be pointing the millennium rod at Nabu Then tell me who you are and what this thing is.  
  
Nabu: curses as the millennium item's magic takes hold of him I am Nabu of the Ishtar clan of Egypt and what you are holding is the millennium rod, one of the very powerful millennium items that can control minds.  
  
Harry: Okay, then tell me where I am. I forgot to ask the others.  
  
Nabu: Nerima district of Tokyo, Japan.  
  
Harry: Wow, more people talk and understand English than I thought.  
  
Nabu: What are you talking about? Everyone around us is talking in Japanese, I'm talking in Japanese, and you're talking in Japanese. Now give me back my rod!  
  
Harry: thinking I don't even know any Japanese. out loud Think you could take me to an optometrist first?  
  
Nabu: curses again but takes him to one I hope you realize I hate you as much as the pharaoh now.  
  
Harry: gives Namu the rod Okay, bye now! goes into the optometrist place   
  
Marik: appears Interesting kid.  
  
Nabu: Shut up.  
  
Harry: to plotted plant Hi, I was wondering if I could see the doctor. I lost my glasses and need some new ones.  
  
Secretary: You ain't kidding! That's a plant!  
  
Harry: sweatdrops Oh.  
  
Secretary: You related to Mousse?  
  
Harry: to mirror Eh, I sometimes use that stuff on my hair, but I don't think I'm related to any.  
  
Secretary: Okay, just step inside.  
  
Doctor: Okay, what does this look like? points to letter chart   
  
Harry: A pretzel (I saw that on one once.).  
  
Doctor: sweatdrops What about this? points to different spot   
  
Harry: Davis burning all rights to Kari (Where that came from we'll never know.).  
  
Doctor: Um, just go on from there.  
  
Harry: A hippogriff attacking Malfoy, a rabid hippopotamus, a dead bird saying "I'm not dead, I'm the all powerful toothpick pixie!", a hula dancer, a tennis racket, Hedwig, Dudley getting attacked by ninja squirrels, a robot doing the mocerina with a bowl of salted slugs on its head-  
  
Doctor: Okay, I think I got a good prescription for that.  
  
Back with the others:  
  
Rei: Great, now we lost Usagi.  
  
Haruka: I hope Mamo-baka doesn't find her.  
  
Jon: Hey a ramen shop! runs inside it   
  
Rei: follows and sees something This place has all the stuff I need for making ofudos!  
  
Apollo: You're kidding right?  
  
Ranma: Nope, that place is owned by Amazons.  
  
Apollo: OO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Artemis: smirks This should be good.  
  
The five elementals: Who's that?  
  
Ranma: I'm Saotome Ranma. I'm a martial artist. You guys are cyborgs too right?  
  
Sam: I gotta figure out how he does that.  
  
Rei: comes back all of a sudden with all the stuff for making ofudos All right! I'll start on those ofudos right now!  
  
Haruka: Great!  
  
Harry: suddenly walks up wearing glasses that look like copies of his old ones Man, am I glad I found you guys.  
  
Koichi: Who are you?  
  
Harry: sweatdrops Oh come on! It's me, Harry! I got someone to show me where the optometrist was and I got some new glasses okay!  
  
Shingo: You didn't need to yell.  
  
Artemis: Well, this means we can do the shopping for you now.  
  
Harry: gets dragged away by Sam and Rei before he can escape Wait, I don't understand Japanese, so how come I can understand everyone and everyone understands me when the guy said no one wasn't speaking Japanese?  
  
Sam: What?  
  
Rei: Ask Francoise or another cyborg later.  
  
Where Usagi is:  
  
Usagi: wandering around lost...again Okay...How am I supposed to find my way back to the Dolphin now? hears something coming from a shrine That's weird. I thought I heard Mi-Yusuke up there. goes up the stairs to the shrine to see a very odd sight   
  
Yusuke: What makes you think you can come live with us?!  
  
Girl who looks like a female version of Yusuke: I have a good reason don't I?!  
  
Yusuke: It's safer here!  
  
Unconscious blond boy: randomly swings by on a rope tied to his ankle and a tree limb   
  
Usagi: Who was that?  
  
Yusuke: When'd you get here?  
  
Girl: Who're you?  
  
Usagi: I'm Usagi. I got here just now.  
  
Girl: I'm Higurashi Kagome, this stubborn mule's cousin.  
  
Yusuke: Hey!  
  
Blond boy: randomly swings by again, still unconscious   
  
Usagi: What about him?  
  
Kagome: That's just Naruto  
  
Usagi: Um, are those cyborgs? points to an unconscious boy in a green cyborg uniform and an unconscious girl in a blue cyborg uniform   
  
Yusuke: Uh, maybe.  
  
Naruto: suddenly regains consciousness 0023, where's 0022?! sees Usagi Um, you didn't hear that, did you?  
  
Usagi: OO to Yusuke Your cousin's a cyborg?  
  
Yusuke: Um, I guess this kind of thing runs in the family or something.  
  
Usagi: to Naruto Does that make you 0021?  
  
Naruto: How do you know about us cyborgs?!  
  
Usagi: I'm cyborg 0016.  
  
Naruto: Prove it.  
  
Usagi: takes off one of her fake flesh gloves   
  
Naruto: OO Okay, I believe you!  
  
Kagome: They did that to you?!  
  
Usagi: Yeah, I was in a plane crash with a friend and my brother. For all I know my hands might've been useless. It doesn't bother me for some reason, but I wouldn't mind knowing why they were replaced.  
  
Naruto: Where's 0022?  
  
Kagome: In the house.  
  
Yusuke: That her?  
  
Girl with black hair, brown eyes, Ho-oh wings, and a Pikachu tail: stumbles out of one of the house's doors and faints   
  
Kagome: Guess I should've helped her with the other two cyborgs...  
  
Naruto: Ya think?! And could someone get me down please?!  
  
Yusuke: cuts the rope that was tied around Naruto's ankle with his laser eye thing That better?  
  
Naruto: now on his head I guess.  
  
Usagi: looks at 0022 What's her real name?  
  
Kagome: She said it was Ash Ketchum.  
  
Horror theme music: suddenly plays   
  
Yusuke: Where did that come from?  
  
Naruto: I don't have a clue.  
  
Kagome: Me neither, and I live here!  
  
Yusuke: takes out his cell phone and dials a number   
  
Back at the Dolphin:  
  
The one phone on the whole ship: rings   
  
0020: answers it before anyone else can Hello? Minus! What's de deal with calling? Dat's kind of weird. pause Really? It must run in your family or something. pause Sure hope it doesn't. pause No, just a sister. She was that girl crying at school the other day. pause Okay, got it. pause You sure about that part. pause Okay, I'll tell them. See ya later! hangs up   
  
002: What was that about?  
  
0020: Oh, it was just Minus calling to say dat his cousin is a cyborg and dat there are six others at her house along with 0016.  
  
004: What?! Where does she live?!  
  
0020: Actually, he didn't say.  
  
Narrator: A second later he was running from some agitated cyborgs.  
  
Back with the Higurashi-Urameshi family:  
  
Usagi: What are your powers?  
  
Naruto: I can turn into my demon fox form whenever I want and control it! And I can do this acceleration thing and have heightened senses too.  
  
Usagi: Demon fox? You mean like 0017?  
  
Kagome: There's another fox demon?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, sounds like he used to be a human though. What about 0022? What can she do?  
  
Naruto: She can do a bunch of elemental attacks, but she does best with fire and electricity for some reason. Her DNA was spliced with a Ho-oh and a Pikachu, whatever those are.  
  
Usagi: Bet 'cha she was engineered after the elementals.  
  
Kagome: Is that what you call those other cyborgs?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, but what about you?  
  
Kagome: Well, my DNA was spliced with a dog's. I can grow dog ears, fangs, claws, and a tail whenever I want. I can also turn into a dog, but it would be a cybernetically enhanced dog. In all of my forms I have the strength of about 100 people, an acceleration mode, slight energy manipulation for blasts, and I can use my priestess powers.  
  
Usagi: My friend Rei is a priestess. I bet you two get along great.  
  
Yusuke: to Naruto Did they splice your DNA too?  
  
Naruto: No, they just used the fox demon that was sealed into a few minutes after I was born. It was like I was already a fox demon, but I couldn't actually turn into my demon form, which was fine by me. I'm from a ninja village, and everybody hated me for being the demon's vessel, including the kids at the ninja academy.  
  
Yusuke: So you're a ninja?  
  
Naruto: A ninja-in-training. I can't master some techniques very well. (AN: OOC Naruto!)  
  
Kagome: Usagi, it feels like there are two people in you. One is full of light and the other is full of darkness-  
  
Usagi: That's my millennium choker. It's got a yami in it. Her name's Tsuki, but she seems to be dormant from when I looked at this weird picture.  
  
Kagome: Anyone else with one?  
  
Usagi: Yeah, my brother, Rei, 0018 is supposed to be a yami of one who got a solid body, and it sounds like Yami might have one.  
  
Ash: groans and regains consciousness Man that guy hits hard. sees Yusuke and Usagi Oh hi there. You didn't see my wings and tail, did you?  
  
Yusuke: We're cyborgs too.  
  
Ash: Really?! Cool!  
  
001's voice: Hey! What's going on there?!  
  
Yusuke: Think you could teleport some of the cyborgs here?  
  
001: Only the unconscious ones.  
  
The two unconscious kids: disappear   
  
Ash: Uh, where did they go?  
  
Usagi: 001 teleported them to the Dolphin.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, so let's find the others now.  
  
Back with the others:  
  
Haruka: busy stabbing Mamoru with her sword because he randomly showed up   
  
Sam: to Rei I like your friend.  
  
Rei: scoots away from Sam while working on an ofudo   
  
Jon: Wow, she's hurting him more than Sam would.  
  
Sam: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Jon: That, um, you're not the meanest person in the world.  
  
Francoise: How can you stand to watch that?!  
  
Shadow: Easy, we're sitting down!  
  
Other cyborgs: facevault   
  
Shingo: gets back up Not that hard. She was seriously overprotective of my sister before the plane crash, so she probably still is, and I've never really liked that guy.  
  
Zoe: Where'd she get that sword anyway?  
  
Harry: Maybe she's a witch and pulled it out of her sub-space pocket!  
  
Narrator: somehow none of the characters in the story hear him You don't know how right you are.  
  
Apollo: Oh come on. That's a stupid idea!  
  
Harry: glares at Apollo   
  
Artemis: sighs Oh let up on him. He's probably older than you chronologically anyway.  
  
Takuya: Yeah I bet all of us elementals are older than you, 'cept for maybe Tommy.  
  
Tommy: laughs nervously   
  
Koji: Does anyone have any clue where Usagi is?  
  
Koichi: Isn't that her over there with Yusuke, two normal looking people, and a girl with wings and a tail?  
  
Others: OO  
  
Usagi: Hi! Sorry I got lost, but I found Yusuke and his cousin!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, this is my cousin, Kagome, otherwise known as 0023 if you get my drift.  
  
Apollo: -- Oh joy, more cyborgs.  
  
Naruto: And I'm Naruto a.k.a. 0021!  
  
Ash: And I'm Ash a.k.a. 0022!  
  
Kagome: It's nice to meet you.  
  
Francoise: I guess we'll have to do shopping for you too.  
  
Kagome: I already have some clothes. Those two need some more though. points at Naruto and Ash Those four other kids probably need some too.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, here are there pictures. hands pictures to Shingo We'll just go to the Dolphin now.  
  
Yusuke&Kagome: accelerate to the Dolphin   
  
Usagi: Is that Haruka beating up Mamoru?  
  
Rei: finishes an ofudo and tosses it to Haruka Yep.  
  
Haruka: sticks ofudo onto Mamoru's head and knocks him out Darn, still breathing...  
  
Naruto: That won't work on really powerful evil.  
  
Haruka: Oh. takes out a guitar and starts hitting Mamoru with it   
  
Ash: Where'd she get that from?  
  
Harry: She's a witch and she pulled it out of her sub-space pocket!  
  
All: Harry!  
  
Francoise: exasperated Are all English this exasperating?!  
  
Haruka: thinking Doesn't know how close he is to the truth.  
  
Takuya: Let's just finish shopping so we can go back to the Dolphin.  
  
Shingo: What about Pan?  
  
Artemis: He decided to move in with Mokuba. If his systems get damaged they have that super-genius to fix him.  
  
Lamar: And that's the end of the chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I had writer's block and slammed my dad's car door on my finger when I closed it so I couldn't write for a few days, but I have to say, when Aunt Sarah clipped of most of the finger nail since I could move it like a door it was quite interesting what was under it.  
  
0017: barfs   
  
0018: Wait, what are the names of the four kids?  
  
Lamar: Um, I can't remember. Could someone suggest new names or maybe some characters who could replace them? Maybe I'll make two of them Ron and Hermione to give Harry company. Just give me some feedback, okay? 


End file.
